Lost and Found
by anime27
Summary: Both Pan and Bra were kidnapped from their homes when they were born, by an old enemy of Goku. They both grew up as orphans and now 16 years later the z-warriors found them, but are they willing to go back so easily?. T/P and G/B GREAT STORY I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Found!

**Hey guys! i just got this really good idea for a fanfic and decided to write it!**

**Please tell me if it is any good and whether i should continue it or not! please review and i made pan's eyes emerald in this cause i thought she'd look pretty with them! **

Two girls ran on the streets as if they were rats being chased by cats. But the only difference was that these two girls were being chased by a police officer. They ran as fast as they could, each of them was carrying a heavy bag on their back, trying to outrun the cop but to no avail. Their long hair blew wildly behind them as they ran against the wind.

"Could you please try running faster?" the raven haired one said to the other.

"I'm trying! I'm running as fast as I can!" the aqua haired one replied.

"Well try harder!"

They both made a sharp turn towards an alley, the cop a few seconds behind them.

As soon as the cop turned the corner he was surprised to see the alley way empty and in front of him was a wall. He looked around a bit more before cursing and running out of the alley.

Behind the wall the two girls smirked and high-fived each other, congratulating themselves for the victory. They both then went back to their house singing happily.

As soon as they reached their house they were met by a boy. He had brown hair with hazel eyes. He said only one thing that made both the girls drop the bags they were holding "You're parents are coming"

These two girls were identified as pan and bra. None of them had a last or middle name because they weren't given one or they didn't know it.

Their home was in fact an orphan house where abandoned children, children who were outcasts and other similar types of children lived.

But pan and bra were a completely different case, they weren't abandoned or neither were they orphans, they were kidnapped.

Both pan and bra were kidnapped form their respective homes as soon as they were born but the person who had kidnapped them was very weak and had collapsed in a park with the two babies. Hera, the owner of the house, was the one who had found both of them and had brought them back home with her. They never knew their families; all they had from them were their names. Hera had told them that when she had found them, both were wearing some sort of pendants with their names, pan and bra, carved into them.

Pan and bra had grown up at the orphan house that was known as Lyle house. It was a home for all of the children living there and there were 20 kids in total. All of the kids always idolized pan and bra for their, beauty, strength, intelligence and kindness. Indeed both of the women were without a doubt drop dead gorgeous. Bra had long aqua hair that reached till her hips with white streaks. She had sapphire eyes and a beautiful curvy figure.

Pan on the other hand had long raven hair that reached up to her knees. She always kept them tucked inside her bandanna so everyone thought that her hair was shoulder length. She had red streaks in her hair which made it look like she had red hair with raven streaks but in reality it was the opposite and had beautiful emerald eyes. She had a perfect hour-glass figure.

They were the oldest in the Lyle house along with two others, Eric (the guy mentioned above) and Kim. Kim had chin length baby pink hair which was cut in layers and was black from the roots. She had black eyes.

The four of them were best friends and shared a room together in Lyle house. Hera had raised them with the love of a mother and soon they became a family. When pan and bra started to grow up, they developed a natural interest in martial arts and other fighting forms. So Hera had sent them to a place where they could learn it. By the time they were ten, both were known as the strongest people in the small village. They would often go to the neighboring city and steal food and other necessities for the village. By the time they turned 13; they were well known criminals in the city and were often referred to as the cat burglars. When they turned 15, they started working at a café in the city. No one in the city ever knew their identities because they always wore mask whenever they were in action.

They were never once caught in their life. Bra had always come up with the most amazing yet flawless plans strategies. She could hack into the safest vaults in the world with the blink of an eye. She was pretty strong but preferred to stick with the technology. Pan on the other hand was the stronger of the two and could defeat anyone in a single breath. She was very smart but she rather help bra carry out her plans. Bra would hack into the computer systems and instruct pan on what to do and pan would easily slip in the vaults with her stealth and flexibility. They wouldn't exactly call this stealing because the arrogant city people always treated the villagers with disrespect and injustice. So pan and bra would just take what the villagers deserved by force. Both had unusual abilities as well, they very well jump 2 meters into the air and act like it was normal for them. They also had twice the power of a normal person and both loved to fight and for some reason they had freakishly long fangs.

In the end, both pan and bra had spent 16 years of their lives without their families, fighting, stealing, gambling, clubbing and now, their parents were coming to take them back to their "home"

**Tell me if i should continue this or not! PLEASEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2 : I Don't Believe It!

**Ok marron fans there WILL be some marron bashing up ahead but she WILL also have a good ending so no flames please!**

Pan slammed her hands down on the front desk "What do you mean our family is coming?"

"Pan, honey, please try to calm down and understand" Hera tried to calm her.

"There IS nothing to understand Hera! They can't just leave us and then sixteen years later come back up and go like "Hey you're my daughter you know? Let's go back home and be one big happy family!" forget it! I'm not going back with them!" Pan stubbornly said as she sat back down on her chair.

Hera sighed and sat down on her chair behind her desk. She looked to the two chairs in front of her and sighed as she saw pan fuming in one and bra leaning on her chair with her legs on her desk and sighed again.

"Bra, you're the smart one right? What do you think about this whole situation?"

"Well…. It actually all depends on their personalities. If they get me to like them then pan will OBVIOUSLY come to protect me" she said grinning at pan who glared back.

"I see… so that's how it is" Hera got up again and went to the door behind the two girls and opened it "well you two have two days to prepare yourselves for the visit"

Both pan and bra sighed and got up and left the room. As they left Hera let out a deep sigh "God help them"

*UPSTAIRS*

"I can't believe this is happening!" pan exclaimed literally dropping face down on her bed.

"I know but I'm sorta excited to meet my family and see what kind of people they are" bra said opening her closet and looking at her clothes.

"Well how do you guys even know for sure that this is your family? They could be some more wannabe's like last time wanting to adopt you guys cause you're hot and stuff" Eric said as he plopped down on the bean couch.

"We know, but Hera already had a blood test to see if our blood matched and guess who turned out to be our mothers?" Pan said sitting up on her bed.

"Who?"

"Bulma briefs and Videl Satan!" bra exclaimed as she came out of her closet clutching some clothes to her chest.

"Seriously?" Eric's eyes bulged out.

"And here's the fun part, Pan and my families are already like best friends!"

"Wow talk about good luck"

"Hey have you seen Kim Eric?" Pan asked looking around the room

"Yeah she went to get your families"

"WHAT?" both pan and bra exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, remember how only people from the village know the location of Lyle house, Hera thought that your parents might get lost or something so the rich lady "Bulma Briefs" sent a jet plane to pick up Kim so that she could guide them here" he answered.

"Great our own friends are turning against us" Pan said as she hugged her pillow

"Oh yeah, by the way, why did Hera want to talk to you two so secretly?"

Both the girls looked at each other awkwardly and took a deep breath "Eric… we're aliens"

*ON THE PLAIN SOMEWHERE*

"Mom! Why can't we just fly there, it'll be so much faster!" trunks exclaimed

"Because from what this girl said" she pointed to Kim "Both pan and bra CAN sense energy unconsciously and we don't want to scare them that's why!" bulma answered.

"I can't wait to see pan!" both goten and goku exclaimed as they sat cross-legged on their seats with huge grins on their faces.

"Sometimes I'm glad I inherited mom's genes" Gohan said looking at the two

"Hey!" goten frowned slightly.

"Uhhh! This is like soooo boring! Me and trunks could be like on a date right now!" marron huffed as she snuggled next to trunks who moved a bit awkwardly.

Vegeta growled _she says one more word and I'm blasting her women!_ He said telepathically to bulma through their bond

_Oh by all means go ahead sweat heart! _She replied glaring at marron.

Kim didn't understand what was going on but she had just found out that both pan and bra were in fact aliens _well they both always were a little weird _she thought to herself and looked out the window _Just gotta suffer for two more days!_

Currently the whole z-gang, excluding 18, were on their way to Lyle house to meet pan and bra with Kim as their guide.

*BACK TO LYLE HOUSE*

Pan had just finished explaining her and bra's heritage to Eric who was now starting to calm down "well you two were always weird" he commented.

Pan glared at him and was about to say something when something hit her. She looked to see clothes in her hands. She looked to bra who was now going to the bathroom to change.

"Bra what are you doing?"

"Oh come on pan! Our parents are coming in two days to take away all of our freedom! Let's party! Besides I heard that the night club got some new drinks! You guys in?"

Both pan and Eric looked at bra then looked at each other and turned to bra again while grinning "HELL YEAH!"

After a while, the three room mates were ready and sneaking out of their window as usual.

*AT THE CLUB*

"SAMMMMYYYYY!" pan yelled out to the owner who turned around to look at her with a grin.

"Hey! I was starting to think that you guys quit clubbing!" he said as he kissed both pan and bra on the cheeks and hugged Eric.

Sam had long hair which was pony-tailed and brown eyes. Overall even though he was in his thirties, he looked like hot teen age guy.

"Hell no! How could we abandon our sweet home!" bra said slightly hugging the table making everyone laugh.

"So, why you guys so late?" Sam asked them going behind the bar

The three looked at each other and started explaining the whole story about their parents to him.

*ON THE PLANE*

"So Kim, tell us, what are pan and bra like" Videl asked her.

"Well…. If I had to describe them in one word, I'd say….. Delinquents" she answered catching everyone's attention.

"What that's impossible! My baby can never be like that!" bulma said defensively.

"Maybe in your eyes, but back in the village those two are the strongest people" Kim said.

"Strongest in what sense?" Chi-chi asked.

"In every aspect, both of them are beautiful, strong, kind and intelligent. Thought bra does know how to fight she prefers technology more. She can fix, hack into or figure out the code to just about everything! She loves and I mean loves shopping!" At hearing this bulma grinned with pride at her daughter.

"Pan on the other hand is more of the fighter type. She's stronger than bra too and is really smart as well but prefers to fight more. She's a complete and total tomboy and will murder anyone who dares to touch even one hair on bra's head." Goku, gohan and goten grinned at that.

Kim saw the look of disappointment on Videl and Chi-Chi's faces and quickly added "and she's an AMAZING cook" which made the two women smile.

Bulma sighed and looked at vegeta "Well at least it's relieving to know that our daughter is being protected by a son" which made him grunt and look away.

"Did I mention that bra and pan are big players?" Kim added which yet again caught everyone's attention as they stared at her incredulously.

Kim looked around at all of the weird stares she was getting "What?"

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! PLEASEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rivalry Begins!

Chapter 3: The Rivalry Begins!

_One day had passed since Pan and Bra got to know about their parent's arrival and they were supposed to arrive tomorrow. Both girls had sent their entire time partying._

Pan sighed yet again as she caught Bra from tripping over a rock.

"I swear I am never letting you idiots drink again" she said out loud. But she was only answered with complete silence until Eric finally gave out and fainted.

Pan stopped walking and with a deep sigh walked over to him and picked him up and as soon as she did Bra tripped yet again on another rock, but this time, she didn't get up.

"Perfect" Pan muttered under her breath and went over to her too. She had Eric on her back, and was holding Bra in her arms. She slowly started walking back over to Lyle house

Goten sighed for the hundredth time today "are we there yet?" He asked his best friend.

"Goten, you asked me that 5 minutes ago, what do you think?" Trunks said looking at him.

Goten just pouted more "I'm just too excited to see them"

"I just hope they're hot" Yamcha muttered under his breath which caused all of the others to turn and look at him.

"Yamcha, I see within a mile radius of my daughter and I'll claw your eyes out" Bulma said as a dark aura surrounded her and Yamcha moved back until he was against a wall.

"He won't get a chance to touch Bra anyways" Kim said.

Everyone looked at her in confusion. She sighed and leaned forward to tell them.

"9 years ago, when Pan and Bra were 7, they were really cute. In fact, they were so cute that every guy who saw them on the street wanted to adopt them. One day, when Bra was going to the village, she was kidnapped by a really weird guy." Goku looked at Kim.

"Kim, what did this guy look like?" he asked a bit curious.

"Well, he had weird hair like yours and was wearing some weird clothes and …. Ummm… oh yeah! He also had a tail!" she finished.

All of the z-warriors looked at her then to each other knowingly. Kim just looked at them confusingly.

"Alright, go ahead honey, finish your story" Chi-Chi encouraged. Kim nodded and continued

"After Bra didn't come back home, we all started to look for her. Pan was with me and we were searching around the lake near the village when suddenly pan stopped. She just stared at the ground like a zombie. She then started walking towards a cave near the mountains. We all obviously followed her to the cave and we found Bra there. She was tied up to a boulder and was crying while the weird guy was about to take her shirt off. When Pan saw Bra's face, she just suddenly exploded, and I mean it, she literally exploded. The cave started to shake and everything too. Then the weirdest thing happened, Pan started to scream out loud, like something was eating her from the inside and then suddenly her hair went blonde and her eyes became teal and she lifted off the ground and attacked the guy. She beat him up for hours while we took Bra who fell unconscious. But even when Bra was safe, Pan still kept on beating up the guy. She scared us all a lot, we tried to calm her down but she blew us away. Then Bra woke up and saw Pan. She walked towards her without on her fear and tapped Pan on her shoulder. When Pan turned to look at Bra murderously, Hera was ready to knock out Pan as a last resort, if she didn't stop. But then when Pan saw Bra who was smiling at her, Pan's hair and eyes went back to normal and she fainted." Kim finished and looked at everyone,

They looked shocked; some even had their mouths open.

"What happened to that guy?" Videl asked as she held on to Gohan's arm tightly.

Kim looked down and sighed "Pan killed him"

Chi-chi fainted right there and then and Goten caught her, but was still looking at Kim with his mouth open.

"The good thing is, the next day when Pan woke up, she didn't remember a thing and we decided to keep it like that so Pan wouldn't blame herself."

Gohan looked at his wife and then to Kim "Did anything like that ever happen to Pan after that"

"Well there are times when Pan just loses control of herself and starts beating up the enemy, but that only happens when Bra is in trouble or something"

"How long has Pan been protecting Bra?" Bulma asked.

"For as long as I can remember. Hera told me that when those two were two years old, when she would try and feed something to them, Pan would always take a bite first and then she would let Hera feed Bra. Hera said that it was like Pan would always check if Bra's food was harmful. And the funny thing was that when Pan would say "no" to the food, Bra wouldn't eat it either" she finished.

"Amazing… "Bulma muttered.

Vegeta saw the confused and amazed look on everyone's face and sighed.

"It's their bond" he said, attracting all of their attention. When he saw them, they looked even more confused, he sighed again.

"Their saiyan bond, when those two were kidnapped, their saiyan instincts probably kicked in and they bonded to closest most reliable person for help, which was each other." He explained.

Everyone nodded their heads as they understood.

Marron just looked at everyone with half lidded eyes "I don't understand why we even need to look for those two; I mean I'm obviously more beautiful than the both of them combined! Besides, I could make such a better daughter to you than Bra could ever, Bulma! We should just turn back around right now and forget that they even exited in the first place!" she said smugly.

A vein popped on Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl's head _THAT IS IT! THIS BRAT IS DEAD! _They all thought together as they tried to jump Marron, but were stopped.

Goku was barely holding onto Chi-Chi as she struggled to get free.

Gohan on the other hand was holding Videl down to one of the seats trying to calm her down through their bond.

Vegeta was sitting waiting patiently for his mate to murder the annoying blonde. Bulma was however, stopped by Kim.

"Please don't take what she said that seriously. I told you already didn't I? Both Pan and Bra are as hot as she can EVER be" she whispered in Bulma's ear, causing her to stop moving "So I suggest that we let those two crush the annoying bimbo down to size" she ended. By now both females had huge evil grins on their faces.

Kim let go of Bulma as Chi-Chi and Videl stopped struggling.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound heard from Bulma's watch and she looked down and gasped

"Good news everyone! We'll be landing in 5 hours!" she announced earing cheers from everyone.

Trunks and Goten high-fived each other in anticipation and excitement. When Marron noticed this, she gritted her tightly_ you have nooo idea who you're messing with! Just you wait; I'll make you both suffer Pan, Bra!_


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Okay I know that most of you think that the little "kidnap' scene that happened with Pan and Bra was REALLY suggesting "PanxBra", but it's not!

I sort of wanted to make Pan the tomboyish type of girl who is sorta like an ideal prince charming to all of the girls. Basically to help you understand, she's like a major playboy but in a girl's body….. Or something like that.

And if you recall, I did mention that both Pan and Bra were "players". This is in the sense that Bra is PRETTY famous among the guys and they all would do anything to get her. Pan on the other hand, is popular among both the genders, as they girls consider her their "prince" and the guys consider her to be a REALLY sexy lady ;)

Oh and I'd like to add that Pan does not mind being popular among the girls….. you'll find out what I mean in the nest chapter and IF you want to find out then…..

…..

…

….

…

….

…

…..

KEEEP READING TO FIND OUT! XD

Please? =3


	5. Chapter 4: DON'T YOU DARE!

**Hey guys! i'm going to a resort tomorrow, so i just updated this for you guys to enjoy over the weekend! Reviews will be highly appreciated! Thank you!**

Chapter 4: DON'T YOU DARE!

Pan opened her eyes lazily and was met with a bright light and immediately regretted opening them. She sat up on her bed looked over to find the whole room trashed. She saw Eric on the floor only in his underwear and the telephone wire around his neck like a neck-lace. He looked like he'd been hit by a truck. She looked at Bra who was wearing a bunny costume?

Pan sighed and grabbed her head in her hands, what the hell were they exactly DOING last night?

Both Goku and Goten were literally jumping in their seats as they jumped up and down on their seats as their jet touched the ground. Everyone exited the jet and stretched from their extremely long journey.

"So where are we?" Krillin asked Bulma who just finished talking to a guy.

"Well, he says that we are in the city next to the village, and I tried asking him about the whereabouts of Lyle house, but he said that such a place doesn't even exist" she answered.

"What? How is that possible?" Gohan was really anxious to meet his daughter, but now…..

"So, in other words, we were scammed, again" Videl sighed as she sat down on her luggage.

"Lyle house DOES exist" Kim reassured them, or tries to.

"Hello! Bulma JUST said that it didn't what are you? Deaf? And I'm supposed to be the blond!" Marron said as she clung on to Trunks' arm.

Kim sighed _Pan; I swear I will strangle you if you don't bitch-slap this bimbo when you meet her!_

"It exists! It's just that none of the city people know about it! Why the heck do you think I came as your guide?" Kim literally screamed at her. Marron glared at her and was about to say something when Goten cut in

"All right, then where is it?" Goten interrupted them before they started fighting.

"It's outside the city"

"I see, then let's get going! I'm getting tired!" Chi-Chi suggested and everyone else just nodded.

"Wait, you guys want to see Pan and Bra right?" Kim asked them

"Yes, why?"

"Because, Pan and Bra are usually at their part-time job by now" Kim answered.

"Part-time?" Gohan asked "where do they exactly work?"

"In a maid café, it's nearby actually, I was wondering, since you all are hungry, why not head over there instead and meet those two while we eat?"

"That sound like a great idea! Let's go get some food!" Goku said throwing his hands in the air.

Vegeta muttered a silent "idiot" under his breath. "Alright girl, take us to this "café" right now!"

"Vegeta! Be nice!" Bulma scolded him but he just grunted and looked away.

"Kim, can you please lead us to the café?"

"Yeah sure, follow me"

All three of them were now wide awake. Hera had walked in on them after Pan had woken up and let's just say she was surprised …. And furious.

They were now cleaning there room after Hera had announced that Pan and Bra's parents had arrived in the city and would be here in the evening.

"Alright, it looks clean enough!" Bra sighed and fell face down on her bed. Pan following her example also plopped down on the love-seat.

"Oh come on you two! You're gonna be late for work!" Eric tried to pull Bra up but to no avail.

He sighed. "You know, if you two leave now, you might actually have an excuse to be late for the meeting with your parents" he said in a matter-of-factly tune.

Pan and Bra's eyes widened, and in a flash were out of the room, "We're leaving for work Hera!"

"How come this place is so empty, it's so nice!" Videl was surprised. The café was adorable! The Z-gang had found a table against the wall. They had surprisingly all fitted in the two sofas.

"Well, today IS a Saturday, and everyone's working, so yeah it's to be expected" Kim answered.

"Well I don't mind at all! Check out all of the hot waitresses!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he and Yamcha tried to peek up their skirts.

"So, where are they?" Trunks asked "shouldn't they be here by now?"

"I'll go ask someone" With that Kim left to go talk to the manager or someone.

"Hey! I'm hungry let's order already!" Goku complained.

"Okay okay, we'll order dad don't worry" Gohan assured

Marron looked around the maid café, it was fine, then something caught her eye, a waitress was staring at her Trunks! She glared at her and then smirked.

"Hello! We would like to order now!" Marron called her over.

Both Pan and Bra entered the café through the back door. They walked over to their lockers and put on their uniforms.

"Remind me why the hell I put up with this stupid costume every day" Pan growled.

"Oh come on Pan! Our uniforms are soooo cute!" Bra exclaimed (imagine the uniforms they wear in "kaichou wa maid-sama" =P)

Pan just rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Guys it's your shift!" one of the other waitresses called out to them.

They ran out the door and immediately started taking orders. It was like a normal day to them, the whole café filled with perverted men, or really cute high school girls or something.

During one order, something caught Bra's eyes, a lavender haired boy. He had beautiful ocean blue eyes (guess who? =P). Something about him was very familiar. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him.

She was trying to remember who he was when a girl next to him called out to her. Bra hadn't noticed her until she called her.

She slowly started walking towards the table.

"What would you like to order?" she asked politely.

"Two of everything please!" a man with gravity-defying hair replied while grinning, like it was completely natural. (Oh and I know that cafes aren't supposed to have food like rice and stuff in them but, let's just pretend that this one does! =))

Bra dropped her pen in surprise. "One moment please…."

After a few moments Bra came back with two very heavy trays in each hand. She could barely even walk.

As soon as she came close to the table, Marron smirked wickedly and put her foot out, tripping Bra purposely.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry!" Marron said while trying to hide her smile.

"Are you alright? Videl and Chi-Chi were helping Bra up while Bulma glared at Marron.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bulma screamed at Marron.

"What? She had it coming! She was eyeing my Trunks!"

"What do you…."

"Its fine, I'm sorry I didn't realize he was your boyfriend" Bra apologized

"That's right you had it coming! How dare you think even for a second that he'll fall for a slut like you?"

That pissed off Bra BIG time.

"Hey Marron, that was a little too much don't you think?" Trunks asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah besides she said she was sorry" Goten added.

"I DON"T CARE! SHE DESERVES IT!" Marron stubbornly said.

Now a vein was popping on Bra's head. She stood up wordlessly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't exactly see a "don't look" sign on him blondie!" Bra exclaimed trying not to lunge at the bimbo.

When Marron heard that she looked murderously at Bra and raised her hand to slap her. When her hand was about a centimeter away from her face, there was a loud 'thud' and Marron was against the wall across the table in a second.

"Marron!" every Z-warrior exclaimed.

"Try that again and I'll snap you're neck in two blondie" a fierce voice growled at her threatingly.


	6. Chapter 5: Long Time No See?

**Hey guys! Listen, just making a few updates on the last chapter, Bra was wearing a cap okay? So no one saw her hair color yet! =P**

Chapter 5: Long Time No See…..?

"_I'm sorry! I didn't exactly see a "don't look" sign on him blondie!" Bra exclaimed trying not to lunge at the bimbo. _

_When Marron heard that she looked murderously at Bra and raised her hand to slap her. When her hand was about a centimeter away from her face, there was a loud 'thud' and Marron was against the wall across the table in a second._

"_Marron!" every Z-warrior exclaimed._

"_Try that again and I'll snap you're neck in two blondie" a fierce voice growled at her threatingly._

* * *

><p>The Z-warriors were all surprised, even Vegeta, someone had managed to get close enough AND attack Marron without them even noticing it.<p>

As soon as Marron hit the wall all of the women thought _she TOTALLY deserves it!_

In front of them, on their table was a girl. Her raven and red hair reached up till her shoulders, though oddly, some of the strands were longer and reached up to her back. She had a beautiful models' body. No one could really tell what her face looked like because it was covered with a bandana up till her eyes.

Marron started trembling in fear, one second, she was getting ready to slap the cocky waitress bitch and then in the next second she's being held up against the wall by a girl.

"D...Dad…daddy…h...help… m…me" Marron managed through the tight grip the girl had on her. Big mistake. When the girl heard her talk, she just growled and tightened the grip on her neck.

"Hey! Let go of my daughter!" Krillin shouted as he took his fighting stance, but the girl didn't even look at him.

Trunks looked shocked. His girlfriend was being held against the wall by a random woman, but for some odd reason, he found the woman alluring.

"What the hell is going on!" Kim asked coming to stand next to the women.

"Well, this waitress" Goten motioned towards Bra "was eyeing Trunks. Marron got mad and tripped her when she was carrying A LOT of food. She fell and then Marron said something about her deserving it. She got mad and stood up and said something to Marron. Then Marron got mad and was about to slap her but then she" he pointed towards the girl who had Marron in a death grip "suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked Marron" Goten finished.

Kim looked at the girl who was holding Marron and brought her eyebrows together in confusion. From her hard grip it looked like she was planning on killing the blonde. _Pan! I told you to slap her not try and kill her!_ She looked at Bra who was trying to hide her smirk, but failing miserably. She grabbed Bra's shoulder and pulled her next to herself.

"Bra, call her off!" Kim whispered harshly to her.

"No way! That stupid bimbo pissed me off BIG time, she deserves it!" Bra whispered back.

"Listen Bra, I know just how annoying that blonde actually and i want to strangle her as much as the next person, but I think you should know something."

"What?"

"That blonde is your brother's girlfriend! This is your family!"

Upon hearing that, Bra's eyes widened considerably and her face went pale. She looked at the worried lavender-haired boy, now identified as her brother. Yes! How could she not notice it? She remembered seeing that face a little as a baby before she was kidnapped.

She looked at the aqua-haired woman next to her, _she looks just like me! Or I look just like her…? UHHHH! Whatever! For now, I have to calm Pan down!_

Bra put her hand on Pan's shoulder and whispered hastily in her ear "Pan, let her go"

Though Pan didn't even flinch. She just turned her gaze to Bra, and Bra understood her answer clearly through her eyes "_NO!"_

"Panny please? For me?" she asked a little more calmly.

Pan looked her in the eye and sighed. She turned to glare at the blonde once more before dropping her on the table.

As soon as Marron was on the table, Krillin ran up to her and hugged her comfortingly.

Pan turned around to fully look at Bra.

"Who the hell are you?" Krillin questioned angrily as he stood up.

"Krillin, relax!" Goku and Master Roshi tried to calm their friend/student but to no avail.

Pan slightly turned to glare at him "Maybe next time, if you teach that little bimbo to put her pretty little hands to good use and learn how to fight, she might last a second longer" She smirked. Yamcha yelped and hid behind Gohan. Her smirk could easily rival Vegeta's.

Bra took a step back in order to not get caught up in the next fight. But when she did, excruciating pain shot through her whole body and she instinctively grabbed her knee.

Pan heard Bra make a slight noise and frowned. She turned to look at Bra clutching her knee tightly. Pan looked at something seeping through her hands and her eyes widened _Blood!_

She immediately sat down and moved Bra's hand away to inspect the wound _it must've been back when she fell. Stupid blonde!_

Marron slightly smirked behind the men. Kim sighed at the sight and looked behind Pan and Bra. The women had now moved to stand with their husbands.

Pan did the first thing that came to her mind, cover the wound. She hastily took off her bandana and started wrapping it around Bra's knee. Thankfully, her hair didn't fall down because she was crouched on the floor and her long hair was gathered around her neck.

Kim suddenly grinned as she thought of something "Everyone…" she started gaining everyone's attention "Meet one of the reasons you came here in the first place" she then moved in front of them "Pan Son!" she then did a bowing gesture towards Pan. Everyone gasped, even vegeta.

Videl gulped slightly "pan…?"

Pan suddenly froze _somehow, I remember that voice._

Kim turned towards Pan full "Pan, this is your family" she said calmly.

Pan's shoulders visibly tensed and she slowly looked up only to meet the smiling face of Bra. She gulped and turned around then stood up.

NOW Everyone's jaw was on the floor. As soon as the now identified "Pan" stood up and turned around, her knee-length raven/red hair fell freely and for the first time, they saw her beautiful crystal emerald eyes. Some broke out into major nose-bleeds and the others who didn't were surely blushing. Marron was gaping at the beauty of the brute who had her against the wall a few seconds ago.

They all couldn't even say a word even though their mouths were wide open. They could only manage to think one thing _A goddess….._

Bra noticed the looks Pan was getting and then looked at Pan who seemed to be a bit scared?

Bra placed her hand on Pan's shoulder encouragingly. When Pan felt Bra's hand on her shoulder, she relaxed, silently thanking her best friend.

Bulma was the first one to snap out of it, she then noticed the waitress who had moved next to Pan. She saw some aqua hair strands escaping her hat and her eyes widened.

"Um… excuse me? Do you mind removing your hat for a second please?" she asked the waitress politely not wanting to anger the other girl further now fully knowing what she was capable of being Gohan's daughter. The others seemed to have regained their senses hearing Bulma's voice.

Bra looked at her "mother" weirdly before and reaching to her head to take off her hat.

"Woman, what are you thinking?" Vegeta asked his mate, but was answered with silence as Bulma stared intently at the young girl.

As soon as bra took off her hat, her long aqua/white hair fell down till her hips making everyone gasp yet again.

Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks' eyes widened considerably.

"Are you by any chance…? Bra?" Bulma questioned her possible daughter.

"Yeah why?"

"Wow! You two look just like your mothers!" Goku spoke up.

He went up to Pan and held both of her hands "Hi! I'm goku your grandfather!"

Pan stared at her grandfather, and then instinctively smiled and hugged him tightly. She felt safe around him, and even though they had just met, she felt like she could trust him with whole universe.

"Umm… maybe we should continue the introductions when we go back to Lyle house" Kim suggested a bit awkwardly.

The others turned to look at her questioningly, but then noticed the weird looks they were getting from the customers and workers and nodded wildly.

**Don't think this is the end! The story's JUST beginning! **

**The more reviews I get, the fater I'll update!  
><strong>

**So please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Introductions and THREATS!

Chapter 6: Introductions and THREATS!

**Okay, just to clear thing up a bit more, Pan and Bra's room is sort of really big. There are two smaller rooms within the room (if that makes any sense). One room is connected to the entrance, and it is used as the room they all sleep in they call it the "the snooze room"). The other room is for the entertainment (they call it the "the gaming room"). It is where all of their games and movies and other similar stuff is. It is also connected to the bathroom. **

Bra sat awkwardly in the room, as all of the females looked her. After the little scene at the café, Kim had suggested that they all head to Lyle house for further discussions and they all replied immediately noticing all of the attention and weird looks they were getting. Once they had reached the house, the females had all separated from the men so that they could all talk to Pan and Bra first because they saw it fit that the two girls get familiar with their mothers first, so Kim had led them all to their (Pan, Bra, Eric and her)room to sit. The men were in the snooze room relaxing, while the females were in the gaming room. Marron had refused to leave Trunks' side and was currently sitting with the men. Pan was inside the bathroom taking a shower.

***WITH PAN***

Pan relaxed considerably as the warm water ran over her body. She was thinking about what she was going to say to her family once she faced them. When nothing came to her mind, she sighed and dropped her head in annoyance.

***WITH THE WOMEN***

Bra looked awkwardly at the three women who seemed to be nervous as well. She silently wished in her head that something would at least change the mood in the room. Kim had left her half an hour ago to go shopping with Hera, and Pan was taking a shower.

"So umm… what made Pan grow her hair so long?" Videl questioned as the other two women looked at Bra expectantly.

"Umm… well… when Pan was young, she was REALLY tomboy-ish, she didn't even have a figure like she does right now. She also had a really boyish cut that made everyone think that she was a boy. So we made a deal, if Pan would grow her hair long, we both would get streaks in the future" Bra explained. After she did, the room became silent again.

She frowned and sighed, as soon as she did, the bathroom door opened, attracting everyone's attention. Bra did a little dance in her head. Pan came out of the bathroom while trying to dry her extremely dry hair. She looked awkwardly over to the three women.

Bulma finally broke the silence by squealing loudly, causing Pan and Bra to cover her ears, "Oh my god! You know there IS a limit to being sexy Pan!" she stated as she looked at her.

Pan DID look sexy as she was standing there. Some strands of her long wet hair were stuck to her face. She was wearing black denim shorts and a tight red turtle neck that ended an inch below her chest. She was also wearing a black coat that came two inches below her shorts along with some black knee-length leggings.

"Wow… you look beautiful, Pan" Videl commented her daughter making her blush a bit.

"Awwwwww she's blushing!" Bulma teased making Bra chuckle and Pan to blush even more.

"You know, she has the same fierce spirit as Videl and me, but she's still innocent like Goku and Gohan" Chi-Chi commented as Videl agreed.

Bulma went over Pan's outfit again deciding that she liked her fashion sense. Then suddenly her eyes widened

"Pan….. Is that coat from Chloe's winter fall collection?" Bulma questioned hastily. Pan just looked at her with clear confusion written all over her face.

"Yes it is" Bra answered for Pan. "Plus, that top is from Burberry's collection" she informed further making all of the women gasp and squeal.

"I love Burberry!" Videl shouted.

"Chloe's skirts are always so adorable!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Adorable yet fashionable!" Bra clasping her hands together. "I have some more clothes from their collections, do you want to see?" The three women nodded their heads vigorously as Bra went to take out the clothes.

All the while, Pan had standing in the corner trying not to get caught up in their little conversation. She quietly made her way over to the door and left but not before taking a last glance behind her.

***WITH THE MEN***

They all were unusually quiet in the room, except Gohan who was constantly pacing back and forth in the spacious room.

"Bro, relax would you? You're pacing around is making ME nervous" Goten commented on his brother's actions.

Gohan sighed and sat down next to his father. "Sorry guys, I guess I'm just confused about what to say to Pan…"

"Hey I know!" Goku suddenly exclaimed as everyone stared at him questioningly "Well in the past, Chi-Chi would always tell me that a girl REALLY likes it when she gets chocolates or flowers!"

"You know, that might actually work!" Gohan quickly stood up.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go find a flower shop nearby, you guys, please don't tell anyone I really want to surpri…."

"It won't work" a new voice said from the entrance of the door. They all turned to look at a boy with brown hair that reached an inch below his chin. He had hazel eyes and form the looks of it a really robust body. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the first two buttons open, with a grey jean. He was also wearing ankle-length boots. Marron instantly got hearts in her eyes as she eyed him and his body.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked with an annoyed voice.

"Name's Eric, I'm Kim, Pan and Bra's roommate" he finished by pointing to a picture on the wall. In the picture Pan and Eric were dumping a bucket of water on Bra while Kim held her down.

They all looked at the picture and then back to Eric. Sure enough, he DID in fact look like the boy from the picture.

"Why won't getting Pan some flowers work?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Because, Pan hates girly stuff, I think Kim already informed you of the fact that Pan is a tomboy."

They others sighed and nodded, remembering that Kim HAD told them that. Seeing the defeated and lost looks on their faces, Eric sighed and fully entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Listen, I've known Pan my whole life, and if there's one thing I know about her, it's that she HATES people who try to change themselves for a person's sake. I think she'll be happier just meeting her family." Eric encouraged them

Gohan nodded and smiled feeling a lot more confident. Goku looked at Eric with his head turned a little to the sideways "Are you Pan's boyfriend?"

Everyone gasped and turned to look at Eric who had stopped dead in his tracks. Even Vegeta looked up from the wall where he was leaning on.

"GOKU!" Trunks exclaimed standing up abruptly feeling like ripping Goku's head off for even thinking that. It somehow made him very furious imagining Pan with another guy. Then almost instantly realized his mistake and the weird look Marron was giving him and quickly added "I mean, isn't it a little rude to ask that out of the blue?"

"It's okay, I don't really take offense in it" Eric assured.

Gohan smiled and nodded "But, I would really like you to answer the question Eric, if you don't mind"

"No it's okay, I mean you're a dad, you could only feel protective of your daughter" Gohan grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I won't deny the fact that me and Pan ARE very close to each other, but I think we're more like siblings than a couple."

Everyone nodded. Trunks felt a lot of relief and sat back down. Marron looked over Eric's body and smirked. _Not bad, not bad at all! He could even rival Trunks and Goten in the looks department. He won't be able to resist my charm!_

She got up and went up to him "That's a big relief! I couldn't even begin to imagine a hunk like you dating that beast!" she flirted "besides, you'd have WAY better chances with me!" she said as she placed her hands on his chest.

Eric just looked at her with a bored and emotionless expression. Even though Marron was pretty, she was nothing compared to Pan and Bra, and he had spent his whole life with the two, so he was unaffected by her attempt to seduce him. He continued to look at her with the same expression. Then suddenly a light bulb went off in his head as he remembered meeting Kim and Hera on the way him, and Kim had told him all about the incident in the café.

"I know you!" Marron beamed with happiness upon hearing that "You're the blonde that Pan attacked!"

She nodded while sticking her bottom lip out, trying to be cute (key word: TRYING)

Eric sighed and went over to a table with a jar on it that had (Pan's right! In your face Eric!) Written on it and it had some coins in it. He mumbled something inaudible while ruffling through the pockets of his jeans finally taking out a coin and dropping it in.

The others looked at him confused. He turned around to look at their confused expressions and chuckled a little.

"It's a little game that I and Pan made when we were young. We would always fight about who was right and who was wrong, so we made a little game, whenever I'm right, Pan had to put a coin in my jar, and if she was right, I had to put a coin in her jar"

The others nodded in understanding. "But why did you put a coin in right now?" Goten asked.

"Well…. Pan always said that blond women were dumb and I always said that they weren't (NO OFFENSE TO YOU BLONDE PEOPLE OUT THERE! I LOVE BLONDES AND I HAVE BLONDE HIGHLIGHTS MY SELF! XD THIS PART IS JUST TO MAKE THE STORY MORE INTERESTING! Sorry again if I offended you in ANY way!) But, I think she's right, now that I met you" he said motioning to Marron.

The others gaped at what he just said. "Excuse me?" Marron scoffed out.

"I mean come on! I think Kim already told that Pan was really protective of Bra and that she was very short-tempered, but noooooooo you just HAD to ignore her warning and insult Pan, TWICE."

Goten and Trunks stifled a laugh. Marron turned to glare at them. "Oh yeah! I don't even need you! I've got Trunks! So you can just stay with that ugly beast you call a friend!" she finished as the door closed behind them.

"Oh hey Eric, when did you get home?"

"Just a while ago, I see you've met your family already, Pan"

Everyone turned to look at Pan and their jaws dropped to the floor, some blushed furiously and some even had nose-bleeds.

"You beast, Go die in your cave!" Marron exclaimed.

Pan just looked at her and tilted her head to the side "Do I know you?"

Everyone sweat-dropped (anime style!)

"Pan….. She's the person you attacked in the café" Eric reminded her. Pan made an "Ohhhhh" noise and smiled sweetly.

"Marron was it…?"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry; sometimes my temper gets the better of me."

"Oh you better apologize! How dare you even think about attacking ME?"

"I apologize again; I'll try to control my temper from now on"

Marron snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Pan smiled and came closer to her until she there was less than an inch distance between them.

"But Marron... If you ever, and I mean EVER try to even touch one hair on Bra's head EVER again, I'll bitch-slap your ass so bad that you'll wish that you were in helll" Pan growled menacingly making Marron fall down and trembling lightly. The others froze in fear as well hearing the threat and the tone of her voice. Vegeta stared wide-eyed at the girl before smirking.

"But no hard feelings right Marron?" Pan asked putting on her smile once again and winked at her.

**PLEASE REVIEW! and i really hope that this chapter was long enough for you guys! oh and some good new! I PROMISE YOU GUYS THAT I WILL WITHOUT FAIL UPDATE THIS STORY AT THE END OF FRIDAYS! so PLEASE keep reading!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Bow Down To Your Prince!

Chapter 7: Bow Down To Your Prince!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first of all, to clear things up a little, this story is in fact TrunksPan and Goten/Bra. **

**MRMenaMRM**** :- No, I don't particularly hate Marron, I actually used to like her, but over my time on fanfiction, most of the t/p fanfics I've read all had Marron as Pan's rival for Trunks' love, and I eventually started seeing her that way. Plus this fanfic won't be any good if you know, Pan gets Trunks without a fight =P.**

**Feel free to ask more questions in the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room stared at Pan incredulously, except for Eric who just grinned. Vegeta looked over to Pan and nodded as if he just confirmed something, then proceeded to leave the room unnoticed.<p>

Pan looked at all of the stares she was getting and sighed. She mumbled something under her breath and quietly left the room.

Eric felt very awkward in the room, the atmosphere was tense and very uncomfortable.

"So um… who's hungry?" he asked trying to lighten up the mood.

As if on cue, all of their stomachs grumbled audibly, except for piccolo of course.

"Alright then, let's go to the kitchen, I think Hera made some food before she left" Eric stated as everyone got up and started exciting the room.

*OUTSIDE*

Pan sighed as she stepped out into the cold night air. _I wanted to make a good first expression on them, but so much for that idea._

She sighed again and rubbed her arms in an attempt to keep warm as she looked up at the beautiful stars, glistening brightly in the night sky. Looking up at the stars always had calmed her down for some reason.

Pan heard a twig snap and turned around at the speed of light to see a man standing there. His hair was defying the very laws of gravity as they stood up in a very fire like position. He had a smirk plastered onto his face as he stared at her with his arms crossed.

_Ah, I remember this guy, I think he was Bra's dad or something, which would explain where she gets the evil smirk thing from. _She smiled slightly at the thought.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

"Mind it brat I don't think you know who you're messing with" Vegeta growled back

"Neither do you" Pan slightly growled at him revealing her long sharp fangs.

Vegeta slightly chuckled at her action "Silly girl, do you really think that you and my daughter are the only ones of your kind?"

Pan stared at him for a moment and her eyes widened a little "Impossible! There's no wa…"

Vegeta lifted his hand up and formed a ki blast and blew up a nearby boulder.

"Okay so maybe you are an alien like me, so um… what are we exactly?"

"Saiyans"

"Saiyans? Are there more of us?"

Vegeta was extremely pleased with the fact that she was including herself in the saiyan race while she talked instead of denying it.

"No, our planet was destroyed a long time ago."

Pan nodded. "Can you tell me more about my heritage?"

"Follow me"

*INSIDE*

Eric watched in horror as the two sons and father ate the food in lightning speed.

"How in hells name can you eat so much?" He exclaimed.

"Easy, their saiyans" Krillin answered.

"I won't even bother asking what that is" Eric sighed as he took a sip of his juice. He caught sight of something lavender at the corner of his eye, and turned to look at Trunks who was sitting on the sofa just staring at the coffee table.

"Umm… aren't you going to eat anything?" Eric asked politely gesturing to the food.

Trunks just shook his head "I'm not hungry right now, but thanks for asking"

Eric shrugged and continued eating again. Trunks turned his attention back to the coffee table and stared at it. He had been feeling really weird ever since the encounter with Pan in the café. _Why do I want to see Pan so much again?_

*OUTSIDE*

Vegeta and Pan had walked into the forest until they had reached a cliff. Pan had been sitting at the edge and Vegeta was standing as he told her about the saiyans, Freeza, Cell, Broly and Majin-boo. Pan had listened intently until the very end.

After Vegeta had finished, Pan looked up at the sky, "I feel proud" She mumbled.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her questioningly "Why?"

Pan looked at him and smiled "I feel proud to have the saiyan blood within me, I feel proud to know the fact that my ancestors were all proud, independent warriors." She answered as the wind blew her now braided hair slightly.

Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes, and for the first time in years he felt the corners of his mouth lifting up into a genuine smile.

"Umm… I have a favor to ask of you" Pan said standing up, staring at Vegeta. When he didn't say anything, she took it as a sign to continue. "I want you to train me… Prince" She grinned.

Vegeta's eyes widened considerably at the all so familiar title. He smirked "Well, it would certainly be a shame to let someone with your talents slip away, I suppose so."

"Great! When do we start?" She asked excitedly.

"Now"

"Now? Are you kidding me?"

"I think I was the master?"

"Uhhhhhh… fine, so what are you going to teach me?"

"I'm going to teach you how to fly"

"How… to … fly?"

Vegeta nodded slightly and took a step back. "Focus your energy to the center of your body, it shouldn't be hard considering the fact that you are partially a saiyan."

Pan closed her eyes and concentrated a little until she felt something tingling in the center of her body.

"Good, now bring that energy at the bottom of your feet, and use it to lift off the ground."

Pan did exactly as her new mentor had instructed and after a few moments she felt herself lift into the air. She opened her eyes as she looked below her.

"Good, now all you need is practice, it might be hard to fly fast in the beginning but you'll get used t….." Vegeta didn't get to finish his sentence as Pan let out loud hoot and blast of into the air leaving Vegeta staring wide-eyed.

After a few moments she came back and skidded gracefully in front of Vegeta.

"Okay, so what's next?" She asked literally jumping up and down with excitement. Vegeta smirked at her ability to learn so fast.

"Now, you show me what you got" he answered as he took a fighting stance. Pan looked at him and then smirked, baring her fangs and also took a fighting stance.

*INSIDE*

Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl had gone to sleep in the guest room, while the men, including Bra and Marron, sat in the living room.

"Umm… has anybody seen Pan?" Bra questioned drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Nope, haven't seen her since she left after threatening Marron" Goten answered.

Bra's eyes widened. She looked at Marron who was sitting across the room "Are you trying to get yourself killed? What did you do THIS time?"

Marron looked at Bra obviously annoyed. "Well nothing really, Pan just told her to lay off you in her , you know, "own" way" Eric answered grinning.

Bra sighed and leaned back against the sofa.

"Hey, is Pan strong?" Goku questioned suddenly.

"Shit strong" Bra and Eric answered simultaneously.

"Cool, I wanna fight her!"

"Dad!" Gohan hissed

"What?"

"You are NOT going to fight my daughter after just meeting her!"

Goku pouted but nodded anyways. Suddenly, the front doors to the house blast open. They stared intently at the entrance of the living room as they heard footsteps coming closer and closer to them. The living room door opened to reveal Vegeta.

Vegeta clothes were ripped in multiple places and there were several visible cuts and gashes on his body.

"Wow Vegeta, what you do? Jump off a cliff?" Goku said jokingly.

"No but more like thrown off the cliff" a voice from behind him said. Vegeta moved inside to reveal an equally, possibly worse, bruised Pan. She gave Vegeta a smug look to which he responded by grunting "lucky throw"

"What the hell happened?" Gohan questioned standing up abruptly.

"I was training her" Vegeta answered.

"Training her?" Trunks questioned also standing up and walking up to his father "You could've killed her! She's not some ragged doll!"

Pan glared at Trunks, although for some reason she felt extremely happy that he was standing up for her, but soon shook it off as she forced her in between the father and son.

"I was training with him on my own free will!" Pan growled at him. Trunks took a step back. He felt hurt that Pan was taking his father's side instead of his.

Vegeta looked at the two, and then to Goku. "Kakkarot, I must admit, she's an extremely talented and strong girl"

Goku's face immediately lit up at the statement. "Alright then! Pan, I'm your next opponent!" He said lifting both of his fists into air.

Everyone in the room looked at him oddly before Pan grinned widely "Bring it on grandpa!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Gohan exclaimed stopping the Goku, Vegeta and Pan from leaving the room. They turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah wait! If you're dueling dad then you have to duel me too Pan!" Goten exclaimed.

"Alright then, me three!" Trunks added enthusiastically. Pan felt happy that she was beginning to connect with her family, she felt REALLY happy though, when Trunks announced that he wanted to fight her as well.

" I'm coming as audience and to cheer Pan on!" Bra declared standing up.

All six saiyans left the room "Hey wait for me!" Gohan exclaimed running outside as well.

The remaining warriors just stared weirdly at the door before sighing "Saiyans"

Marron glared at the door and clenched her teeth tightly. She abruptly stood up "I'm going to sleep!" she exclaimed before going upstairs.

_Pan… you are so dead you little bitch!_

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? =3**


	9. Chapter 8: More Surprises!

Chapter 8: More Surprises!

**Rae Anime****: - I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure about the number of chapters this fanfic is going to have, but I think that it will be above 13 chapters or so. **

**The gangsta of love**** :- I think that because they're saiyans, age difference doesn't really matter but I'll still clarify their ages to you :) .The age difference between Pan and Trunks is 3 years. The same is with Goten and Bra. Their ages are something like this:**

**Trunks – 19**

**Goten – 19**

**Pan – 16**

**Bra – 16**

**Marron – 17**

**Eric – 17**

**Kim – 16**

* * *

><p>It was morning by the time Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Marron awoke. All three freshened themselves and went downstairs but stopped when the living room came into sight. There lay Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra, all bloody and bruised. Though Bra only had a few bruises here and there and was nowhere near as injured as the rest of them, Bulma was still pissed off.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Bulma screamed angrily, waking up all of the saiyans. They all groaned as they saw the women standing there.

"What does it look like woman?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"Do not use that tone with me mister! All of you are in deep shit! I swear you saiyans are so irres…"

"We're sorry mommy" Bra cut off Bulma in between. "We were training last night, but we lost track of time and slept over here. I promise, it will never happen again" she said using the "Dreaded-puppy-eyes-of-doom" as Pan prefers to call it.

All three women looked at her and then cooed her at the cuteness and instantly forgot that they angry in the first place. Marron just snorted.

"Well we were going to the kitchen to help make dinner, why don't you all go and freshen up and wake the others?" Videl suggested as the saiyans nodded vigorously.

They all scrambled up stairs at the speed of light as the women sighed and entered the kitchen.

*DOWNSTAIRS AFTER EVERBODY FRESHENED UP*

All of them ate their breakfasts quickly so that the saiyans (Goku) won't start stealing theirs after they were done with their own.

As they ate, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl exchanged glances and nodded to each other.

"Umm… Pan, Bra, we have a question for you." Videl asked nervously.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Pan replied

"Well.. Dear we were wondering that" Chi-Chi started

"Now that we know each other well enough…" Videl continued

"Why don't you come and live with us?" Bulma finished.

Pan and Bra instantly dropped their food and glanced at each other. Everyone also stopped eating and looked at them expectantly. Bulma, noticing the glances they were giving, quickly added "Only for two weeks though! So that if you guys don't find our… your houses comfortable, we can bring you back" she finished awkwardly.

Pan and Bra looked at each other again, and a silent conversation went on between the two as they stared at each other's eyes.

"_What do you think Pan?" _

"_I honestly don't know Bra, but I think we should give them a chance"_

"_True, I mean if we don't like it there we can always fly back"_

"_Okay then, why not?"_

Pan and Bra nodded to each other and turned to look at the others "Alright"

The whole table broke out into cheers except for Hera and Marron. Hera was looking at the two girls with a look that said "Are you sure?". They both nodded at her and smiled. Hera looked relieved for a second before smiling back at them.

Marron on the other hand was fuming madly. She was silently cursing at Pan and Bra.

*AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS OUTSIDE*

Pan and Bra stood in front of the giant jet with their suitcases. They had decided to leave as soon as possible and had dragged Eric along with them so that if they ever needed comforting, they could go to him.

"Alright then, it will take us exactly two days to get back to West City!" Bulma announced as everyone groaned.

"Actually Bulma, since Pan and Bra know about us now, would it be fine if I used Instant Transmission to teleport us back to the city?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

Everyone stared at him incredulously, then Krillin spoke "Wow, that must have been the smartest thing you've EVER said Goku"

The others just nodded in agreement, while Goku pouted "Hey!"

"What's Instant Transmission?" Bra asked, as Bulma capsuled the jet.

"You'll find out" Bulma replied as everyone started holding hands.

Pan just looked at everyone and then to Trunks who was holding his hand out to her, she reluctantly took it.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Goku asked

Gohan looked around the circle to see if everyone was holding hands "Yeah dad, we're ready"

Goku nodded and kept hand to see his forehead and in a second, everyone disappeared.

When they reappeared again, Bra lost her balance and started to fall backwards. Goten being the closest person to her, instantly caught her by placing an arm around her waist and pulling her up. He accidently used too much force and Bra's hands ended up on his chest. Both looked at each other and blushed bright red and instantly pulled apart.

"Umm… Thank you…" Bra mumbled.

"No problem" Goten answered looking away.

Bra put her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to hide her blush, but was distracted when she saw what was in front of her. There was a large dome-shaped mansion, with the words "CAPSULE-CORP" imprinted on it. Bra gaped at the size of the house. "Where are we?" She asked hoping somebody would answer her.

"Home" Bulma answered her smiling.

"What?"

"Yup that's right! This is your home!" Trunks clarified putting his hands on his little sisters' shoulders.

Pan looked at the house in front of her and quietly went to stand next to her grandfather.

"Please tell me that my house isn't as flashy as this" She whispered to him.

Goku leaned down "Nope, it's not, actually, it's pretty simple, even though Videl's rich, she and Gohan wanted a more of a simple life." He replied with a smile. Pan looked at him and smiled as well.

"Well then Bulma, we'll be taking our leave" Gohan said.

"Okay well, see you guys later!" she replied.

When Bra heard them saying her goodbyes, she did a very quick calculation in her head, (Gohan's leaving = Pan's leaving = Bra will be separated from Pan). Her face paled as the realization hit her hard. Pan seemed to be thinking the same thing as she came to stand by Bra and took her hand into hers and gave her a reassuring smile. Bulma noticing this, chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry you two, you can meet any time you want" she comforted the two girls.

"Yeah, we're just taking Pan to see her home and to get ready for the party" Gohan added.

Pan blinked "what party?"

"The one that's taking place this evening in honor of you two returning!" Bulma squealed.

Pan looked at her, one eye twitching visibly. Though Bra didn't have the same reaction, instead she gaped at her mother.

"A party? Are you kidding me? I don't even have a dress!" Bra cried.

Bulma looked at her daughter and smirked. "That's why all of us girls are going shopping today!"

Bra squealed, and as for Pan, she paled considerably, Videl noticing this, remembered the fact that Gohan never liked shopping and he had the same reaction every time she mentioned it. She noticed Pan taking slow steps backwards. Her eyes widened

"Goten! Grab Pan right now!" she exclaimed.

Goten looked at her and then to Pan and in lighting speed was holding Pan by her by her waist securely.

Pan struggled in her uncle's strong grip "Let me go! I am NOT going shopping!"

"Oh come on Pan! It'll be fun!" Videl said trying to persuade her daughter.

"No way! I don't need new clothes!"

"Then what are you going to wear at the party?" Bulma questioned.

"I'll just wear my jeans!"

"But it's a formal party! No jeans!"

Pan sighed in annoyance and stopped struggling.

"Come on Pan, a little shopping won't hurt you" Trunks said appearing in front of her.

"I hate you"

"You're just being stubborn"

"You're stubborn-er boxer boy!"

"Stubborn-er isn't a word Panny!"

"I don't care! I'm making it one!"

"You don't have the right to do that!"

"Enough!" Bulma interrupted "I swear! You two fight worse that a married couple!"

Trunks and Pan looked at each other, for some reason that comment didn't seem to insult them as much as it was supposed to. Instead they both found themselves grinning at each other.

Pan looked at Bra who was looking at her with pleading eyes, and sighed "I suppose one shopping trip won't hurt"

Goten grinned when he heard his niece finally give in and let her go. Gohan came up to stand beside his daughter.

"Are you ready to go Pan?"

Pan sighed "Actually dad, I was thinking that we could go shopping first, so that when I come home, I'll be able to rest a little more."

"That's a good idea, why don't the rest of you stay here and enjoy?" Bulma suggested "and I promise you that you won't regret Pan! Now let's go!"

_I better not! _Pan thought as Bulma guided her, Bra, Videl, and Chi-Chi outside. All of the others, excluding all of the saiyans, had already left.

"Alright then see you later Pan"

"Okay bye daddy!"

Pan sighed as she entered the car, _that is if I come back home alive…._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Listen, I know that some of you want me to update at least twice a week. The only reason I can't do that is because if I just take out all of the chapters quickly, I won't get as many reviews as I would get if I updated slowly. It's ALWAYS been my dream to have a story which had over 100 reviews, for 2 years! But I could never accomplish it…. I had many past stories as well, all of which failed. But I think that this story will actually reach above 100! So I want to be more careful!<strong>

**But for you guys I'll try updating twice every weekend! Once on Thursday (today), and then on Friday (tomorrow)! But if you REALLY want me to do that, PLEASE PROMISE me that you'll review as normally as you would on BOTH the chapters!**

**Because in reality, I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY! I already have written like, 3 more chapters and I can't stop! I love updating as well and really have to hold myself back! So please if you want me to update twice a week, PROMISE me in the reviews that you will review more! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! And remember that I ALWAYS love you guys! And I really want to update more for you guys so please promise me! **


	10. Chapter 9: New Life

Chapter 9: New Life

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I swear I love you all so much! I know that this chapter was smaller compared to the others, but I think it's fine because if I would have written anymore, the whole thing would've been ruined! **

* * *

><p>Bulma had taken all of them to a VERY expensive dress shop. All of the gowns there looked like the clothes princesses would wear. And what had surprised Pan the most, was that Bulma had reserved the whole shop for them so that not even ONE customer besides them was allowed inside.<p>

Pan wandered through the endless isles looking for the perfect dress that "captured her soul" as Bra says. She looked at many dresses but never saw the perfect one. All of them were too small, too inappropriate or too fancy. Pan sighed as she went to the front of the shop and leaned against the counter. Chi-Chi was looking at a black dress, while Bulma and Videl were in the dressing rooms and Bra was trying to decide between two dresses.

Pan went through all of the dresses once again trying to find the perfect one. When she didn't, she looked around the shop until something caught her eye. A voucher which was set on the counter next to her. Pan picked it up to see it was an advertisement for a beauty treatment. They would so everything, haircuts, nails, perfume, dressing, massaging, everything!

Pan looked at it for a second and then went to a mirror to look at herself. She looked at her waist-long hair that was currently tucked inside of her bandana, her baggy clothes and finally her face. She sighed and looked up again, this time determined.

She looked around to see bulma coming out of the dressing room and ran to her.

"Bulma!"

"What's wrong Pan? Did you find your dress yet?"

"Well no, but can I talk to you for a second?" Pan asked with a hint of seriousness in her voice. Bulma immediately turned to look at her and nodded. She led Pan to a corner near the dressing rooms.

"What is it?"

Pan leaned against the wall with her hands behind her back. "Honestly speaking Bulma, I want to change"

"Change? Why?"

"Because, no that me and Bra have finally met you, and I don't really think we'll really want to go back to Lyle house, I want to put the past behind me and look to the future. I want to change myself!" Pan said determined once again and showed Bulma the voucher. Bulma took it from Pan and looked at it for a second before smiling.

"Alright then, this place is part of the shop we're currently in, I'll go talk to the manager about where to find it."

But before she could leave, Pan grabbed her by her wrist. "Bulma can you please do me one more favor?" Pan asked looking at the ground

"Sure, what is it Pan?"

"Don't tell anyone about this, I want to surprise them" Pan answered looking up.

Bulma looked at her for a second and then smiled "Don't worry, you can trust me"

Pan nodded and let go. After a while Bulma came back with a lady.

"Pan, go with her she'll take you to this place" She said holding up the voucher. "Oh and don't worry about the others, I told them that you already got your dress and went to eat somewhere."

Pan nodded and started following the other lady, but stopped in the middle. She turned around to Bulma and hugged her, surprising the older woman.

"Thank you" Pan whispered before running up to catch the lady. Bulma just stared in front of her before a smile tugged on her lips. "You're welcome" she whispered.

*WITH PAN*

Pan had followed the lady to the back of the store, where there was an elevator. Both got in and the elevator began moving downwards.

"Our salon is in the basement, I'm Kayla by the way."

"I'm Pan". Pan introduced herself as a ding was heard and the elevator stopped.

"Alright then, we're here."

Pan followed Kayla outside and was surprised at what she saw. In front of her was a beautiful shop, with Baby pink walls with heart patterns on them. The floor was covered with a dark pink carpet. There was a beautiful lavender aroma in the whole salon. There were also countless women who all looked bored.

"What…?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't really get many customers here, Twice a week maybe but that's it."

"Why? This is such a nice place"

"I know, but it's also very expensive. Only rich people like Mrs. Briefs are able to afford a treatment here. Now please go change into this so that we may begin your treatment" Kayla instructed handing Pan a towel and leading her to the dressing rooms.

When Pan came out, she was only wearing the towel that Kayla had given to her. She had even taken off her bandana. When she stepped out, all of the women in the room gasped

"I'm working on her hair!"

"I get her nails!"

"I'm washing her hair!"

"I'll go get the dresses!"

"I'm giving her a massage first!"

"I'm doing her make-up!"

And in an instant, Pan was crowded as the woman began to do their work.

*TWO HOURS LATER AT THE PARTY*

The party was taking place in a huge garden overly decorated with fountains and such. The grass was cut short to avoid dirtiness. Everyone present was wearing formal suits or dresses, even Chi-Chi and Bulma had managed to get Goku and Vegeta into suits. The people had formed groups, and each group was either sitting on a sheet laid on the ground or on the tables. All of the Z-warriors were already present and were seated on a very large round table.

"Guys where's Pan and Bra?" Videl asked curiously looking around the circle.

Marron snorted "Who cares about them anyway?" That earned her a death glare from Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Well I don't know about Pan, but I'm here!" a voice announced from behind. They turned to look at Bra who had her hip-long aqua hair down and was wearing light make-up that matched perfectly with her dress (I'm not really good at describing dresses so I decided that i would just paste the links here, so that you guys can see for yourself's. But unfortunately, the links won't come on the fanfiction and not even on my profile. So if any of you know how to post links on fanfiction, please tell me! Thank you!).

Everyone on the table was now staring at Bra with wide eyes. Goten's jaw was on the floor. "Ummm… so what do you think?" Bra asked twirling her dress around a bit.

"Beautiful!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Just what I'd expect from a briefs!"

"You look amazing darling"

"Thanks guys" Bra sat down between her brother and mother.

"Umm… so where's Pan?" Bra asked.

"Don't worry about her she'll be here soon enough" Bulma replied.

*HALF AND HOUR LATER*

"Guys I'm gonna go search for Pan"

"Gohan relax I'm sure she's on her way here this very second!" Bulma assured.

"You're the ONLY one who's not worried Bulma, do you know something?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!"

They all were too busy arguing, that they didn't notice the black limousine stopping at the entrance. A young girl entered through the silver gates of the garden. All of the talking stopped as the girl made her way through to a specific table.

The Z-warriors noticing all of the guests quiet down stopped arguing and looked at the source of all of the silence. When their eyes fell on the teenage girls, many glassed slipped through hands, and many jaws dropped to the floor. Bra stood up slowly and gulped.

"P…Pan…is…t-that….y-you?"

"The one and only"

There stood Pan wearing the most beautiful dress in the world perhaps. Her hair was cut, and now reached 4-5 above her knees. Her hair had been layered, and her red highlights were more bright, and were surrounded with a line of golden highlight, making it glow. Her long bangs had been cut and were now a side fringe. She was wearing light making. She smiled nervously at the table.

"So, are you all just gonna stare at me all day?"

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reading! MAJOR TrunksxPan moment coming up! <strong>

**And once again PLEASE if any of you know how i can post links on fanfiction, so that you guys can see Pan and Bra's dresses, please tell me!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Moonlit Dance

Chapter 10: Moonlit Dance

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR HELPING ME ACHIEVE MY DREAM! I'M SERIOUSLY CRYING HERE! =') I LOVE YOU ALL xoxoxoxoxox**

**I'm sorry for not updating on Thursday… it's because I got a lot of messages from viewers saying they didn't want updates on Thursday….. so please can you all agree on a day in the week on which I should update…**

**I have already made up my mind on updating on every Friday…. The other day is for you guys to decide… so please leave your suggestions in the reviews! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pan looked uneasily at all of the stares she was getting and looked down.<p>

"Umm… did I say something wrong?"

"You're beautiful Panny" Trunks said gaping at her as the others nodded in agreement. Marron was too caught up in the moment as well and unconsciously nodded her head as well.

"Pan…. You look gorgeous!" Chi-Chi exclaimed and hugged her granddaughter. The other woman following suit.

"Is this why you were so late Pan?" Gohan questioned also hugging his daughter.

"Yeah… I figured since me and Bra going to be starting a new life with all of you, I might as well take advantage of this opportunity and change as well"

Bra squealed in delight and hugged her best friend.

Goten looked at his niece for a second and then got up with a serious expression. He went over to Pan until he face-to-face with her.

"Pan, there is one rule you must follow in order to officially join the Z-gang" He said in a stern voice.

The others looked at him with a confused expression. "Goten what are you talking about?" Gohan questioned his little brother, who turned to look at him.

"Yeah, we have no rules" Krillin added.

"You're all wrong, there IS one" Trunks also stood up and went to stand next to Goten.

Pan chuckled a little "Alright, what is it?"

Goten smirked a little as he turned to her and bowed his head and stuck out his hand.

"Anyone who wants to join the Z-gang has to dance with an already member."

Everyone grinned as Pan laughed

"Alright then, but I'm not very good at it" She replied taking her Uncle's hand .

"Don't worry, neither do I, but this way, we can make a fool of ourselves together!"

Everyone once again laughed openly at Goten's response, except for Marron who was sulking in the corner (party pooper!)

Bra looked around the party. "Hey, has anyone seen Eric?"

Bulma turned to look at her daughter with a sad smile. "Honey, well he left"

"What? Why?" Pan asked incredulously.

"Well… when we came back home from shopping, he well, came to me and just asked me to give him a jet so that he could go home. He also said that you both would understand after reading this" Bulma gave Bra a letter.

Pan and Bra looked at each other before opening the letter.

_**Hey you guys,**_

_**I know that you both probably want to kick my ass right now for leaving without saying anything… but I know that if I would have said anything, you wouldn't have let me go. I knew that from the moment Hera told you about your parents, you wanted to meet them even though you denied it so much. **_

_**My suspicion was cleared when we came to capsule-corp., the look in your eyes said it all; both of you were happy. **_

_**Bra, you're like a sister to me. A sister I wanted to protect with my life, but I already know that Pan will protect more than I ever could.**_

_**Pan, you were my inspiration, my elder sister. No matter what happened you always held your head up high and never let anything get to you. **_

_**Both of you already know, that I'm not very smart and writing this letter was a stupid idea for me, but I just wanted to let you both know that the reason I left wasn't because of the fact that I hate you, think you're weird because you're aliens and stuff, no. Truth be told, I think you both were already weird even before I found out that you were aliens. I left so that you both could be happy. Pan don't you dare come to get me, because if you do, I'll never talk to you again. Ever. Bulma gave me a communicator, so that if you guys get lonely, you can always talk to me whenever you want, I'll always be there for you, so please, don't fret over me and enjoy yourselves! **_

_** Always keep smiling,**_

_** You're brother, Eric.**_

_**P.S :- I love you both**_

Pan and Bra looked at the letter with tears in their eyes. Bra head lowered until her eyes were completely covered by her bangs as she clutched the letter close to her chest. Pan looked at her and then to the sky. She smiled slightly as a single tear fell from her eyes.

"Alright then, Uncle Goten, Let's dance!"

"Now you're talking Pan! Let's go!"

Bra looked at Pan who smiled back at her.

"Eric would've enjoyed this party a lot, that's why, I'm gonna enjoy it on his behalf!" Pan exclaimed, making Bra smiled.

She nodded to Pan before gently placing the letter in her mother's purse.

"Hey Trunks!"

"What's wrong Bra?"

"Will you dance with me brother?"

Trunks looked at his little sister for a second before grinning widely. "Of course!"

* * *

><p>All of the guests had left about an hour ago, except for the Z-warriors who were launching fire-works into the air. They all had changed out of their party clothes and were now dressed casually. Pan had mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the celebration.<p>

"Trunks honey, can you please go and get some more fireworks?" Bulma asked her son.

"Sure mom, but why? I mean there are plenty more here"

"I know, but from the looks of it, we'll be partying till morning"

"Alright then, I'll be right back"

Trunks went inside and then up to his room where all of the fireworks were kept. As soon as he entered his room, he sensed a familiar power level nearby.

Forgetting the task he was given, he followed to power level, until he reached the roof top. There stood Pan leaning on the railings. She was wearing a black jumper dress, with middle-length sleeves. The dress reached till her knees and she was also wearing short black shorts underneath. Her hair was open as it swished in different directions because of the cold breeze. She was busy looking up at the night sky and hadn't notice his presence yet. He smiled mischievously and quietly went to stand behind her.

He put his hand on her eyes making her jump a little.

"Guess who" he said in a deep voice.

Instead of turning around, she reached out to touch his face, this time surprising him a little. She felt his features a little and then smiled

"Trunks"

"How did you know?" He asked retrieving his hands.

"I just do" She answered turning to meet his gaze.

He pouted slightly, not satisfied with the answer and she giggled, filling his stomach with butterflies.

"I like to draw things, and the reason I figured out who you were was because you have very unique features" She explained. Trunks suddenly became very interested in his shoes as a blush spread on his cheeks.

"You're an artist" He clarified. She nodded.

"Wow, you're perfect"

"What?"

"You're perfect"

"How?"

"You're beautiful, strong, smart, funny, kind, brave and artistic"

Pan thought for a moment before smiling. "I can't dance"

Trunks looked at her for a second before grinning.

"Well then, let me teach you"

"What?"

"Let me teach you"

"But…."

"No buts, now come on"

He placed his hands on her waist as she placed hers on his chest.

"Just follow my lead"

"That should be easy" Pan mumbled under her breath.

Both started swaying in rhythm.

"You're a liar" Trunks mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"You lied. You know perfectly well how to dance"

"That's only because I'm following you're lead" Pan whispered back

Both stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes. Blue met emerald.

The two young saiyans unconsciously leaned a little closer to each other. Closer, closer, closer, closer, and closer until ….. BOOM!

Trunks and Pan jumped apart at the loud noise and quickly ran downstairs to see an EXTREMELY pissed off Vegeta flying after Goku.

"What happened?" Trunks asked a little worriedly

"Apparently Goku thinks that ki blasts work the same as fireworks" Bulma answered making Trunks and Pan laugh.

They looked at each other still laughing and remembered what just happened, or what was about to happen between them and blushed madly.

"Uhhh… well… umm… I better go get the extra fireworks." Trunks mumbled

"Ummm… yeah…I think I hear B-Bra c-calling me" Pan stuttered nervously. As both stepped a little farther away from each other and began walking in the opposite directions.

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? _ Both thought at the same time completely flabbergasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright you guys, please decide on a day in the week on which I can update the second time, Thank you! And please once again if any of you know how to post links on fanfiction, please share! thanks you!<br>**


	12. Chapter 11: New Friends

Chapter 11: New friends

**Alright guys! Expect updates on Fridays and Mondays! But I MAY not be able to update next week because I'm moving to a new country! =' ( I DON'T WANNA MOVEEEE! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Pan opened her eyes and shut them again as she stretched out on her comfy bed. Wait, comfy bed?

Pan snapped her eyes open immediately, and sat up, looking around her surroundings. It was a fairly large room with a beige carpet and light brown wooden walls. There was cupboard, a dressing table, a bathroom and a double bed, which she was currently on.

Pan got off the bed and looked around the room more and noticed some pictures on the wall. The first picture was of two little babies in a hospital crib, one of the babies had a patch of raven hair on her head and the other had an aqua patch. Pan recognized the two babies as herself and Bra before they were kidnapped. The second picture was of her grandfather and a little kid who was an exact copy of him. Pan looked at the picture a little closer, and sure enough the little kid looked just like her grandfather.

"That's a picture of me and dad"

Pan jumped a little at the new voice and turned around to meet the goofy grin of her uncle.

"That's you?"

"Yup! I used to look just like dad! Why do you think I did this?" He said raising his hands around his shaggy hair.

Pan chuckled at his antics. "Where am I?"

"You're room"

"My room"

"Yup, oh and I don't live here. I just come over to bug Gohan whenever I'm bored. My rooms down the hall by the way"

"If you don't live here, then why do you have a room?"

"Well because I get bored a lot, and like I said, whenever I get bored I come over to annoy the hell out of your father, and I do that a lot, so Videl made me my own room, saying that I could come over any time I want"

Pan sighed and pouted "Guess I'll have to live seeing your face every single day now"

Goten gasped and placed his hand over his heart "Paniella Son! How dare you?"

"Paniella?" she raised an eyebrow at him

Goten shrugged "Spur of the moment"

Pan laughed deeply. "So how did I get here anyway?"

"Well yesterday, everyone sorta passed out from partying at 6 in the morning, you were passed out too. Me and Trunks were the only ones alive, so we brought everyone back to their homes"

"Alright then uncle, show me around my house?"

"Sure, and don't call me uncle, it makes me sound old" Goten wrinkled his nose in disgust to prove his point making Pan giggle.

"What time is it anyways?" pan asked as they both walked out of the room.

"7 in the evening why?" Pan stared at him incredulously and shook her head.

"Nothing, let's go"

Goten lead her down the stairs, across the living room and into the kitchen, where Videl was washing dishes and Gohan was reading the paper.

"Hey guys! Guess who I found!"

Gohan looked up from his paper and smiled "morning Pan, or should I say evening?"

Pan grinned and sat down across Gohan.

"Yeah good to see you to Dad"

"I see Goten picked you up in his "special way"" Videl chuckled picking up another plate.

"What special way?" Pan asked looking at Goten who grinned.

"Well, whenever Gohan or Videl sleep in too late, I wake them up! I wake Gohan up by jumping on him" Goten grinned at Gohan, who glared back playfully "And of course I wake up my sweet flower with a good morning kiss!" He said hugging Videl from behind making her giggle.

"Now if only your brother was as romantic as his brother is"

"Hey! Videl!"

"Oh hush! Goten, can you go to the supermarket for me?"

"Sorry, no can do, I have to be at the office in 15 minutes"

"Office? You actually have a job uncle?" Pan asked curiously.

"Goten glared at Pan as she stuck her tongue out at him and Gohan laughed at the two.

"He may not look like it, but Goten's actually pretty smart. Well smart enough to be the Vice President of Capsule-Corp."

"Seriously? You mean that worldwide famous company that Bulma owns?" Pan stared at her uncle in disbelief.

"Yup! I'm the Vice president and Trunks is the President"

"Wait a minute, Goten, your job starts in an hour" Gohan pointed out.

"I know, but I'm going in early today"

"Why, you usually hate going to your job"

"I know, but I need to be there to comfort Trunks?"

Gohan put his newspaper down "Why?"

"Because, he broke up with Marron yesterday. He said that it just wasn't working out between them"

"Oh okay". Pan looked down a bit, for some reason, feeling a little happy hearing the news.

"Um, hello? Still need groceries to feed 3 saiyans here"

"Hey, mom, is it okay if I go?"

"What? But Pan you don't know you're way around the city!"

"I know, but if I'm gonna be living here, might as well get used to it right?" Pan answered grabbing the grocery list from Videl and giving both her parents a kiss on the cheek, as they smiled. Pan ran out to the front yard and then blasted off into the air, while reading towards the city while reading the grocery list.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh! Dad! Can't you like hurry up?" Marron shouted obviously annoyed, into her phone<p>

"_Sorry, honey, I'll be there as soon possible, just hold on a little longer" _

"I've been "holding on" for the past hour! Besides you haven't even left the house yet!"

"_I know, but jus-"_

"Whatever! Just hurry up!"

Marron huffed a closed her phone and continued walking down the street with her shopping bags.

""_I'll be there as soon as possible honey!" _Uhhh! Sometimes dad pisses me off so bad!"

Marron continued rambling, failing to notice the alley she took a wrong turn into, until she collided with something firm and fell.

"Ugh! What the hell?" she looked up to see a boy, no older than she was, and there were several of them.

"Hey hey boss! Look what the cat dragged in!"

"Where you going sweetheart? Stay and play with us a little would ya?"

"Stay away from me!"

"Ohhhhh! She's a feisty one! I like feisty!"

"Stay away! My father is one of the strongest people on this planet!"

"Kyaaaa! I'm cowering in my underwear"

They all started laughing as the backed Marron into a wall.

"Hey, you MUST me feeling hot in those clothes, come on, let us help you with your little problem"

Marron looked helplessly at all of them, closing in on her. She did the most logical thing she could think off. Scream. She took a deep breath and yelled out hoping someone will hear her.

"HELLPPPP!"

"Hey boss look, she's screaming for help"

They all laughed as Marron continued to scream for help.

* * *

><p>Pan walked down the street, towards the supermarket. She had stopped and asked for directions on the way and was pleased to finally know the way to the supermarket because she had been walking around for an hour. She had gotten all of the groceries and was walking out of the market, when she heard a scream.<p>

Turning towards the direction of the scream, she ran there, groceries in hand, making a sharp turn towards and alley. What she saw there pissed her off BIG time.

"Marron?"

There was Marron; her shirt lay beside her, ripped to shreds. Marron herself was sobbing uncontrollably as the gang member held her against the wall.

"What the? Who the heck are you?"

"Who cares, she's hot!"

Pan just stared at them and dropped the grocery bags to the floor. She growled at all of them and charged at them, head strong.

* * *

><p>Pan had successfully beaten the crap out of all of the gang members. Well actually, they were almost dead. She was now comforting Marron, as the poor girl cried into her chest.<p>

Pan looked around helplessly, not knowing what to do. She had given her coat to Marron, as her shirt had been ripped apart.

As Pan wondered on what to do, and idea came to mind. She remembered all of her training with Vegeta, and concentrated on raising her power level as high as possible. After a while, she felt some pretty strong power levels heading her way and lowered hers.

In a few moments the entire Z-gang was landing.

"Pan what happened?" Gohan questioned noticing the gang members.

"Marron!" Krillin cried in surprise and ran up to his daughter. He tried to touch her, but she pulled away and clung to Pan.

"Pan, can you tell us what happened to Marron?" Goku asked, surprisingly calm, yet serious.

Pan shook her head "Well I was going to the supermarket to get the groceries that mom asked for, but then I heard a scream and ran to see what it was. There I saw Marron and the gang members…. And I guess it's pretty clear what they were trying to do." Pan mumbled the last part hugging Marron closer to her.

"When I saw them, well you can see what happened" She nodded towards the almost dead bodies of the gang members.

"Then I didn't know what to do, so I raised my power level as high as I could so that you guys would notice and come"

Goku nodded and gave his granddaughter a smile.

Krillin tried to touch Marron again, but she wouldn't let him.

"Krillin, I think it's best if Pan carries Marron to capsule-corp.. I'll go get 18" Gohan suggested and Krillin nodded grimly.

"Let me help you with these" Trunks offered picking up all of the grocery bags.

Pan managed a weak smile towards him and picked Marron up bridal style and started flying towards Capsule-corp.

* * *

><p>Marron opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the lights in the room and sat up. She noticed that Pan was sleeping in a chair beside her and started crying as she remembered what had happened.<p>

Pan opened her eyes and saw Marron crying and moved to sit on the bed comforting her.

Marron looked at her with tears in her eyes "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"W-What?"

"After all of them thing I did to you, why?"

"Marron… I don't need a reason to help my friends."

Marron looked up at the raven-haired girl and hugged her burying her head in Pan's shoulder.

"Thank you…. My friend"


	13. Chapter 12: Realizations

Chapter 12: Realizations

**As I said before, I am moving this week and will not get a chance to update, I think! I'll try to though!**

**Gokus Faith:- because i was posted in my current country for 3 years, and now it's time to go back =(.  
><strong>

_It had been two weeks since Pan and Bra had arrived and were now settling in quite easily. Pan, Bra and Marron had become close friends as well._

Pan and Bra were sitting in the kitchen table of Capsule-Corp. Well Pan was sitting, while sipping on her orange juice, Bra on the other hand had her head rested on both of her arms and was fighting the strong urge to go back to sleep.

Bulma came in and saw her daughter's condition and chuckled. "Hello Pan, how's job hunting going?"

Pan frowned and slumped further into her chair. She had been getting bored these days and had started searching for jobs at Goten's suggestion. Unfortunately, the task was easier said than done, so far she hadn't found a single job. The ones she had found were either too cheap in payment or the employees and bosses had vulgar minds.

"Not good" She replied. Bulma gave the raven haired girl a sympathetic smile and turned to her daughter, frowning.

"Bra, honey you slept at 9 yesterday, and it's 2 right now, how can you still be so sleepy?" Bulma questioned patting Bra's shoulder.

Bra raised her head up slightly and mumbled some inaudible words and plopped her head back down on the counter.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that honey"

"She said that she got into bed at 9 but stayed awake listening to songs till 3" Pan said in place of her sleepy friend.

Bulma looked at Pan and then gasped as she saw something in the middle of the counter. It was a brown paper bag.

"Oh no!"

"What happened?" Pan questioned curiously.

"Trunks forgot his lunch, again!"

"So, can't he just get some lunch from his office?"

"Well he could if he had any time; the poor boy is always so busy working he barely even has time to call home! We were lucky enough for him to even come to find you two!"

True enough, during the entire 2 weeks Pan had been here, she barely even saw Trunks! And now that she realized it, she felt a little sad for a reason.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can go give it to him"

"Oh really Pan!"

"Yeah sure, why not?" She asked standing up and grabbing the brown bag.

"Alright, but it'll be easier for you if you fly. Once you are high enough to see the entire city, look for the tallest building, the most top floor of that building will be Trunks' office" Bulma instructed "Oh and take this, show this pass to the counter lady and she'll let you in without any problems"

"Okay I got it! See you later Bulma!" Pan called out before running out.

"Fly safely dear!"

* * *

><p>Pan had done exactly as Bulma had said and had easily found the tall Capsule-Corp. building. She landed in an alley near the building and began to lightly jogging towards it, while carrying the lunch bag. Her long hair whipping wildly behind her as she jogged. Ever since the whole party, she had stopped wearing her bandana and instead kept her hair in a high pony tail.<p>

But today she had her hair straight down and was wearing a brown turtle-neck sleeveless dress that ended above her knees and a darker brown colored full sleeve coat that came an inch below her dress and had a silky look to it. She also had knee length brown boots. She had a professional look to her.

Within minutes she was entering the building. As soon as she did, a wave of cool air blasted towards her. The whole floor had swarms of people roaming around, carrying briefcases, files, documents and other similar things. Pan squeezed her way through towards the counter. When she finally reached there, she took a sharp inhale of breath and smiled. There was a woman behind the counter who looked about twenty.

"Hello, I'm Rachel, how may I help you?" The woman asked politely. Pan narrowed her eyes at the woman; she could already tell that the only reason this "Rachel" woman was being nice to her, was because of her job and that in reality she was a slutty lady who hates kids.

"Can I meet Trunks Briefs please?"

The woman's face immediately hardened.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Briefs is a very busy man, but if it's something important, then I'll leave a message. " She replied in a cold tone, trying to rub it in Pan's face as much as she could.

Pan smirked at her reply. "Really? Do you mind telling that to his mother?" Pan countered holding up the passage to the woman's face.

"Top floor" Rachel directed glaring at Pan. Pan in return plastered a smug smile on her face and began to walk away.

When Pan entered the Elevator, the whole ride was undisturbed. But when she was almost near the top floor, it stopped and many people started to walk in it and crush Pan. Pan noticing the fact that she was squished, and that wasn't good for Trunks' lunch immediately squeezed her way outside and sighed as she finally got out and the elevator began moving again.

She decided to walk to the top floor since it was only 2 floors away anyways. She started walking up and in minutes reached the top of the building. She asked a man for directions and he instructed her to the room Trunks' would be in and also that he was in a meeting right now and that she would have to wait to meet him.

Pan sighed and sat down, alone in the entire waiting room. The waiting room was right outside of meeting room. Few minutes passed, and they felt like hours to Pan as she waited. Suddenly she heard muffled voices coming near her and on pure instinct; she jumped behind the wall and hid.

As she stood there hiding, she could hear the voices more clearly and could make out what they were saying. She leaned in closer trying to hear more clearly when a thought came to her mind…. She was being stupid!

_ARGH! I can't believe this! Why the heck did I hide in the first place? _Pan thought angrily face palming herself. She started to walk back to her seat.

"After this meeting Capsule-Corp. will be crushed!"

Pan froze immediately as she heard what the man was saying and she peeked out a little to look at him. He had dark green hair and was wearing sunglasses and a professional black suit. He was talking to someone on the phone. He had a very smug look on his face. Pan thought for a moment before taking out her cell phone and switched to video mode and started recording.

"Yeah, as soon as Trunks Briefs asks us for the deal, we'll pretend we don't have it and then the Marinna Trench group will have to hand it over to our company, and after that, we'll crush Capsule-Corp!"

"Yeah…yeah okay….. Oh the meeting started…..I'll see you in a bit….bye"

With that done and said, the man made his way into Trunks' office for the meeting and outside Pan stopped the recording and smirked. She quietly went back into the waiting room and looked around, seeing no one, she proceeded to lean against the doors to the office, to listen more clearly, which wasn't so hard considering her saiyan hearing.

An hour passed and Pan was still leaning against the wall. During that time she had heard them clearly talking and her ears perked up as she heard them beginning to close the deal. As swiftly as she could, she slipped inside unnoticed. There was a large rectangular table in the middle, and it occupied the whole room. The entire meeting staff consisted of eight people. Four of them were wearing matching suits and on each of their suits was a pin that had "Marinna Trench" written on it. There were three people who were wearing black suits. Pan recognized one of them as the man who she had videoed. And finally, there was Trunks sitting in a dark navy suit. His hair had grown out and was tied behind him (remember Trunks' hairstyle after he came out of the hyperbolic time chamber with Vegeta? I sorta prefer that hairstyle over his normal one, he looks more handsome! *fangirl squeal*!)

None of them had noticed her yet, and she pouted and waited for her presence to be acknowledged. When no one showed any signs of turning around, Pan resorted to Plan B.

She raised her power level high and then quickly dropped it low again, making sure of the fact that only Trunks would sense her, and sure enough, he did. Trunks turned to look at Pan and as soon as he did, he blushed. She looked as beautiful as ever.

During the past two weeks, he always had an overwhelming desire to go and see Pan, but he was always too busy. When he had heard from his mother that she was looking for a job, he had wanted to be next to her to help, but as usual too busy. As the days passed, he began to see Pan everywhere; he even began to have dreams about her! He then realized that he had begun developing feeling towards her but denied it. However, as the very women in question stood there, his suspicions were confirmed, he had fallen in love with Pan Son!

He nodded towards her, silently asking her what she was doing here. She in return pointed towards the man she had videoed, and did a neck slicing motion. When he didn't understand, she took out her mobile and quickly wrote a message on it. She showed it to him and then bent and slid it over to him. It stopped near his feet.

Trunks looked at it and then to the pen he was holding and dropped it.

"Excuse me" He bent down and picked up her mobile along with his pen. He sat back up and smiled apologetically.

While the other two companies were talking he opened her mobile and read the message.

**That green haired weirdo is planning a conspiracy against Capsule-Corp. I even videotaped him talking about his plans!**

**P.S: the long hair look looks great! *thumbs up***

Trunks blushed at the last part and then looked at Pan, giving her an "Are-you-sure?" look.

Pan understood and smiled and did a motion of crossing her heart. He nodded and then searched her mobile for the video, which wasn't too hard since she had named it "Creepy old dude trying to be young". Trunks chuckled a little and then looked up.

"Alright then, Mr. Briefs, Please, please present the deal to the entire site"

"Paul, you have the deal right?" Trunks asked acting along for now.

"Paul" pretended to look surprised and confused "No Mr. Briefs, you told ordered me to close the deal"

The Marinna trench group turned their angry gazes to Trunks, who was smiling.

"Mr. Briefs! This type of reckless behavior cannot be tolerated in this high business class, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to hand over the deal to Mr. Paul instead."

"I understand, but before you do, can I please present a final video?" Trunks requested.

The MT group discussed between themselves before agreeing. During this whole thing Paul was visibly smirking.

Trunks nodded in appreciation, and then proceeded to play the video on Pan's mobile.

"_**Yeah, as soon as Trunks Briefs asks us for the deal, we'll pretend we don't have it and then the Marinna Trench group will have to hand it over to our company, and after that, we'll crush Capsule-Corp!"**_

"_**Yeah…yeah okay….. Oh the meeting started…..I'll see you in a bit….bye"**_

As soon as the video started, Paul who had been drinking his water spit it out into a fine mist.

The MT group turned their glares towards Paul and his companions who were desperately searching for excuses. Finally, Paul snapped and stood up slamming his hands down on the table.

"How the hell did you even film that video?"

"I didn't" Trunks replied coolly.

"Then who the heck gave it to you?"

Trunks thought for a bit before smiling "My new secretary" He nodded towards Pan who was gaping at him.

"Well Mr. Briefs, you certainly found yourself a dependable woman" the head of the MT group commented.

Trunks smiled at Pan "I know"

"Very well then, please for the time, Mr. Briefs being sign here, and we will send you the real documents later. And Mr. Paul, you should start looking for a new job" with that said, the Mt group left, followed by an angry Paul and his Co-workers.

As everyone left, Pan came closer to Trunks.

"Seriously? I'm your new secretary?"

"Yup! My old one was caught flirting with my dealers, so I fired her, plus I remember mom telling me that you were searching for a job"

Pan squealed in delight and hugged Trunks. Trunks looked at her awkwardly, before hugging back, enjoying the feel of the young woman in his arms.

She suddenly gasped and backed away. Trunks frowned at the sudden lack of warmth. Pan reached into her coat and took out a brown paper bag and held it out to Trunks.

"You're mommy has sent you lunch sir!"

Trunks chuckled at that and took the bag from her and began opening it, but stopped in the middle as he thought of something.

"On second thought, let me treat you to lunch Pan!"

"What? No! I know how busy you are Trunks! Besides I don't want to waste yo-"

"I'll take you to the cheesecake factory" Trunks interrupted her with a smirk.

Pan stopped talking and looked at him before smiling "Alright"

Trunks grinned and put the bag down on the table and went over to the windows and opened one.

"Follow me"

Pan nodded and followed him out into the open air. They both flew until they were at least a mile away from his office, Trunks stopped.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Pan stay here, I'll be right back" Trunks instructed her before flying high above the clouds where she couldn't see him.

Pan sighed and crossed her arms and waited for him and a few moments later, Trunks' navy suit came flying down and Pan gasped as Trunks appeared in front of her in his normal clothes (The ones he was wearing when he defeated Frieza)

He grinned at her "Let's go shall we?"


	14. Chapter 13: First Date

Chapter 13: First date

**Listen up guys, I'm sorry to say, but like I told you before, I'm moving and am currently hiding in the bathroom with the laptop so that I can quickly write you guys another chapter, so please forgive me for mistakes! I wasn't planning on writing this one as part of the story, but I know that all of you have been waiting for some serious T/P moments….. SO HERE IT IS!**

When Trunks and Pan had arrived to the Cheesecake factory, thousands of people had bombarded them with questions like "Are you two going out?" "How long have you been in a relationship?" or "Mr. Briefs, who is this woman?"

Trunks had been so weirded out and not to mention embarrassed, that he had ordered the manager to open a VIP room for the two.

So here they were, with Trunks eating a strawberry cheesecake and Pan eating a blueberry cheesecake, as Trunks told Pan about all of the thing the Z-warriors had been through in detail.

"So you guys went up a guy who could destroy the whole world?"

"Yup"

"And that dude was pink?"

Trunks chuckled a bit "Yes Panny he was pink"

Pan stared at him while smiling. Trunks noticed her staring and blushed.

"What is there something on my face?"

"'No, it's just that you're the only one"

"The only one what?"

"The only one who calls me that"

"Calls you what?"

"Panny"

Trunks stared at her and opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"Sorry" He mumbled quietly.

Pan chuckled "No, no, don't be sorry, I actually like hearing that from your mouth"

They both laughed but suddenly realized what Pan had really said and blushed crazily.

"Umm… it's getting late, I should go home now"

"Yeah, trust me, you do not want to see Gohan bust a gasket" They both laughed again as they stood up and looked at the door, and then to the window, and then to each other and smirked.

They went towards the window and opened it, jumping outside and immediately flying high up into the air. When they both were near Mt. Paozu, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Well, I'll expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning" Trunks teases her.

Pan giggled "Yeah… I'll see you tomorrow"

Trunks nodded and began to fly away in disappointment, when he heard Pan whisper his name.

"Thanks for the dinner" Pan kissed his cheek and began flying towards her home leaving a tomato faced Trunks behind.

Trunks flew home in the same gaze that Pan had left him. It wasn't until he entered the kitchen that he realized what had happened that he hooted loudly scaring his family members.

"Wow, someone looks happy today" Bra commented.

"I don't look happy, I AM happy!"

Vegeta growled "Can you say things instead of screaming them boy?"

"Sorry dad" Trunks mumbled sitting down next to his sister, the smiled never leaving his face.

"What happened dear?" Bulma asked her jolly son.

"Well, remember that company we were supposed to deal with today?" Bulma nodded "turns out that they were planning on sabotaging us" Bulma gasped and stood up.

"I just had a feeling that those guys were trouble!" She exclaimed.

"Relax mom, luckily, Pan heard him talking about his plans and videotaped him and then showed it to me, so I caught him AND Capsule-Corp got 100% of the deal!"

Bulma squealed in happiness and hugged Vegeta causing him to choke on his food.

"Well that's to be expected from Pan" Bra commented with a giggle.

Trunks nodded "And I also made Pan my new secretary on the spot"

Bulma let go of Vegeta and began eating as well.

"Is that why you're so happy?" She asked in between a bite.

Trunks nodded while sipping his juice.

"So you're happy because you got your love interest to be your new secretary?" Vegeta commented bluntly.

Trunks spit his water out and Bulma and Bra stood up slamming their hands on the table.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH PAN?"

"Daaaaaaaaad! How the heck did you even know?" Questioned a very flustered Trunks.

"Isn't very hard, especially since your mumbling her name every night while cuddling a pillow"

Trunks' glass dropped on the floor and he smacked his head on the table and groaned.

"Well on the bright side, Pan and Trunks would make an extremely cute couple" Bulma commented sitting down "Plus, if they grow up and get married, Pan will really become my daughter and Bra's sister!"

"But how are you so sure that they'll even stay together until marriage?"

"Because to saiyans, falling in love, is like choosing a mate. And they stay loyal to that mate forever" Bulma replied.

"But how do you even know whose your mate?"

Vegeta grunted and looked at his daughter "It happens automatically. When both the candidates develop mutual feeling towards another, they develop a bond, in which they can talk to each other telepathically, feel each other's pain and you even know what they're thinking."

Bra squealed in delight "That is sooo romantic!"

Vegeta and Trunks covered their ears as Bulma joined Bra shortly.

"But you have to bite your mate to make sure of the bond"

Bra stopped "Bite them? How?"

"Like this" Bulma showed her daughter her neckline, where Vegeta had bitten her.

Bra studied the mark for a bit and looked over to her father expecting him to show her his mark as well.

Vegeta grunted and showed it to her ( I don't know if Bulma bit Vegeta or not, I mean she doesn't have teeth or anything… but yeah this is a fanfic, so Bulma bit Vegeta!)

Bra looked at the two marks and then to Trunks "Bro, next time you see Pan, you HAVE to bite her!"

Trunks fell of the table and Vegeta started choking. Bulma looked at her daughter with a giant sweat drop on her head

"Bra honey, there's a specific time when mates bite each other."

"When?"

Bulma leaned in and whispered into Bra's ear "During sex"

Bra paled and looked at her family and laughed awkwardly "Oh wow mom! This food looks absolutely delicious, let's eat!"

* * *

><p>Pan plopped on her bed still blushing from when she kissed Trunks on the cheek.<p>

"Why did I even do that?" she mumbled quietly to herself.

She began thinking of Trunks. _His amazing long lavender locks, his deep ocean eyes that I could stare at them for hours, I wonder how he would look without his shirt and how ripped he must be and how handsome he must look without…. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT?_

She abruptly sat up and started blushing madly. During her thoughts, she had failed to notice her now madly beating heart.

She remembered this familiar feeling while out on dinner with Trunks and her eyes widened exceptionally as she realized something.

_I'm in love with Trunks!_

**Sorry, this is much as I can write right now because my mom's knocking on the door…. Sorry for the small chapter and I won't be able to update for the next few weeks….. but when I do, please review! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


	15. Chapter 14: First Day On The Job

Chapter 14: First day at the job

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for not updating for a while but I was busy with moving and stuff, but now that I'm back, expect updates on every Monday and Friday! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>"Pan honey, come on wake up" Videl gently shook her daughter, who in return, stuffed her face further into the pillow.<p>

Videl sighed "Pan come on your gonna be late for your new job". Pan had told her parents about her new job before going to bed and needless to say, they were over-joyed.

Pan abruptly sat up "What time is it?"

"8 in the morning"

"I'll be down after a quick shower" She told her mother and ran to the bathroom.

Videl sighed again and shook her head at her daughter's antics.

* * *

><p>"Morning Gohan, Goten"<p>

"Morning Videl" Both brothers said simultaneously.

"Morning dad!" Pan said rushing into the kitchen. It was only after she had sat down that she noticed the presence of her uncle.

"Morning Pan" Goten said stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

Pan stared at her uncle for a bit and then began putting pancakes into her plate as well. "I can see why you gave him a room in this house" She commented to her parents who both smiled.

"Hey Pan, why are you up so early?" Goten questioned while putting more syrup onto his pancakes.

"I have to go to work"

Goten choked on his breakfast. "What? But you're only sixteen! You're supposed to be in high school!"

"Actually Goten, we consulted Bulma with this matter and she made Pan take an I.Q. test. Her results were very impressive and her I.Q. is around 200 which is way above a normal person's or saiyans." Gohan explained.

"Oh, well that's good. So where did you get a job?" Goten questioned taking a long sip from his juice.

Pan smiled "Goten, from today onwards, I am your president's new secretary"

Goten spit his juice out on Gohan's face. "What?"

"Yeah thanks for that" Gohan muttered taking his glasses off to clean them.

"Well it's time for me to get going. See you later guys!"

"I don't believe this, I busted my ass in high school just so that I could get a good job and she gets it for free!" Goten whined while Videl laughed.

* * *

><p>Pan flew all the way to the C.C. (Capsule Corp.) building and landed in the same alley way she did when she first came there. From there, she ran all the way to the building front. When she entered, she saw the same environment she did last time. That same crowded atmosphere.<p>

Pan hurried over into the elevator before it closed and waited for the stop. Eventually everyone got out until she was the only one left. The elevator continued its way up to the top floor.

When the elevator came to halt Pan exited and looked around the almost empty floor. She started heading towards Trunks' office.

When she reached there, she took a deep breath and entered. The door closed itself behind her. Trunks didn't seem to have notice her presence because he was still talking on his mobile.

"But mom! I don't … Yeah I know I am but….. Come on mom please…Uhhh! Fine I'll call you back later, I'm busy right now"

Trunks threw his mobile back on his desk and sighed as he loosened his tie.

Pan cleared her throat a little to make her presence known. Trunks jumped in his chair and looked at source of the noise and smiled as he saw Pan standing there. He got up from his chair and ran to her.

"Pan, you're here!"

"Well, it is my job" Pan giggled as Trunks blushed.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll enjoy it here Pan"

"I hope I do" Pan mumbled pulling on the end of her cardigan. She was wearing a white vest top and a black cardigan on top with black skinny jeans and ankle-length boots.

"Well, your job's pretty easy actually. All you have to do is organize all of my important meetings, documents and contracts, and other similar stuff and keep me up to date about all of C.C.'s business"

"And keep the president from running out the window" Pan added with a laugh.

Trunks smirked "Don't worry, when I run away, I'll take you with me"

Pan blushed at Trunks' comment.

"Oh and I get lonely in here sometimes, so I ordered the workers to shift your desk in here." He pointed behind him towards another desk.

"You didn't sound so lonely a while ago while talking on your mobile." Pan commented raising an eyebrow.

Trunks winced "Oh that, yeah that was mom asking me to do an all-nighter, when I refused, she started giving me the 'you're the president' lecture"

Pan giggled. "Alright then Mr. President, shall we get to work?"

Trunks pouted slightly but nodded none the less. Pan laughed at his antics.

Trunks came home humming to himself that night. He happily entered the kitchen and sat down. Both Vegeta and Bulma noticed his happy mood.

"Okay, every day you come home complaining about how much your life sucks and that you want to die, what happened today?" Bulma questioned Trunks who didn't seem to have noticed his mothers' question and continued humming.

Vegeta snorted "Don't you remember woman? Today Pan was supposed to start her first day as his secretary"

Bulma sighed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed buy and every single night Trunks came home smiling to himself and waiting eagerly for the next day at work with Pan. Ever since she had become his secretary, his whole job had actually become fun!<p>

From time to time, Pan would comment on the stupidity of some people who had sent C.C. letters, making Trunks laugh.

Sometimes in their free time, both would go and annoy Gotten for fun and sometimes the three of them would go and ask the other staff member stupid questions to which they had no answer to.

Without a doubt, his life had definitely lightened up ever since Pan entered it. And every day their secret feeling for each other grew stronger.

Pan smiled as she finished filling the last paper in the pile and sat back in her chair. She looked around the office, bored. Trunks had left for a meeting and would not be back for another half hour.

In this kind of situation, she did the first thing that came to her mind, annoy Goten. She quickly exited hers and Trunks' office and ran down the hall until she reached his office. She carefully and slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Her uncle had his back to her and was sitting on his desk, from the looks of it; he was looking at some kind of paper. Pan sneaked up behind him and was about to scare him when she noticed what exactly he was looking at. It was a picture of Bra. Pan opened her mouth wide and was about to scream at him when she noticed the look in his eyes. It was the same look she got when she thought about Trunks, which could only mean one thing; her uncle was in love with Bra.

Pan backed out of the office and started walking towards her own. When she reached, she slowly opened the door as if expecting to find someone, Trunks there. She was disappointed when she found the room empty. She sighed and walked inside, the door closing behind her softly. She walked over to her desk and checked the clock. There were still twenty-five minutes left until Trunks' return. She looked around the office and walked over to the window where Trunks' desk was.

She looked out at the scenery of the city and leaned back on Trunks' desk. Her hand accidentally brushed against a pen, making it fell down underneath the desk.

"Shit" she cursed as she bent down. As she crawled underneath the desk to pick the pen, she noticed a separated square above her head. Curiosity got the better of her and she touched the square a little and tried to pull it out, but to no avail. She eventually gave up and focused on getting the pen. She reached forward for it, with one hand still on the square. She accidentally pushed up on it and it made a click noise.

She looked up at the now open square compartment and pulled it out fully. Inside was a small white piece of paper. She picked it up and looked at it. It was blank. She turned it around and gasped at what she saw. It was a picture of her, Bra, Goten and Trunks at the formal party Bulma had thrown for her and Bra. There was a heart drawn on Pan's face and below it was written "Pan, my love".

Pan almost fainted right there but was snapped out of it when she heard the office door opening. She hastily put the picture back in the compartment and pushed it back up. She grabbed the pen and quickly stood up. Pan looked around the table for an excuse and picked up some random files. Trunks opened the door and was met with the sight of Pan behind his desk holding some files.

Pan looked up from the table with some files and smiled at him. "Oh hey, you're back early! I was extremely bored so I started to clean up your office a little while you were gone"

Trunks smiled warmly at her "That was nice of you but you know, you're my secretary not maid" he said walking up to his desk and coming to stand in front of her. Pan blushed at the movement and set the files back down.

"Pan what's wrong? You look a bit flushed"

"No I'm fine; it was just really hot in here a while ago" Pan replied hastily avoiding eye contact with him.

"Really? Are you sure you're not catching something?" He said as he put his hand on her forehead making Pan blush even more.

"Yeah I'm fin…" Pan wondered off while staring into Trunks' eyes.

Trunks was about to take his hand back when he met Pan's beautiful emerald eyes. And instead, his hand wandered from his forehead to her cheek and he started lowering his head. Pan too leaned in forward a little.

Trunks' hand fell from her cheek to her hand and he held it lightly and then squeezed it.

When Trunks did that action, Pan snapped out of her gaze and abruptly pulled away.

"I…ah…Goten asked for some files earlier." She mumbled as she ran out of the room.

Trunks grunted and pulled at his hair "Stupid! Stupid!"

Pan ran down the hall while gripping her chest.

_Oh God, we almost kissed! Why did I have to run away…? I could have actually kissed Trunks! And then maybe….. ARGH! What the heck am I thinking? _

Pan sighed and stopped running and clutched her chest harder.

"I need to talk to someone about my feelings."

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review everyone!<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Meaningful Encounters

Chapter 15: Meaningful Encounters

**Sorry you guys! I'm having some problems settling in here with school and all….. I hope you all forgive me for my whiny and changing attitudes! It's probably going to take me some time to get used to updating again! But please keep reviewing I'm literally begging here!**

The next day was thankfully a Saturday, the only day in the week Pan and Trunks didn't have to go to work. She took the opportunity to go and consult her long-term best friend about the feelings she was feeling towards Trunks.

Pan got up early and took a shower and got dressed. Since today she didn't have to go to work, she didn't bother dressing up formally and wore the clothes she would've worn at Lyle house, which consisted of a black strapless shirt that Bra had once bought for her. Underneath the strapless shirt, pan was wearing a black vest top. Usually wearing two shirts would've made anyone look fat but in Pan's case, it outlined all of her curves making them stand out even more. Along with that she was wearing a sort of black elastic belt, onto which she had her iPod strapped to. She was wearing grey jean shorts along with black knee length boots. The only difference was that she didn't put her hair into her bandana like she would've done before, but instead; she made a loose pony and put some of her hair over her shoulder.

Not quite satisfied with her appearance yet, she caught sight of her bandana on her bed. Only the sight of it brought a smile to her face. The orange color was so unusual, everybody had made fun of her when she had started wearing it, but that was the entire reason she had even wore it in the first place, well in truth, it was a gift from a certain someone.

*FLASHBACK*

_Once every year, there was an enormous carnival set up in the outskirts of the city. It was the only time the citizens and villagers could meet. And every year , Eric, Bra and Pan would go. _

"_Hey check out that stand!" Bra enthusiastically pointed out and ran to it, Eric and Pan not too far behind. _

_The stand was selling all sorts of clothing for a very cheap price and Bra was determined to check each and every one of them. Already knowing the fact that both of them would be here for a long time, Eric and Pan leaned against a pole, when something caught Eric's eye. He started walking towards it, with Pan following behind curiously. He stopped in front of a stand that had many bandanas on it with beautiful designs, yet Eric picked out the most unusual of all, the orange one. _

_He brought it next to Pan's face and smiled. _

"_I'm getting this" Eric decided._

_Pan looked at him weirdly. "Why the orange one? There are many others as well"_

"_I know, but this one stands out and besides it suits you"_

_Pan's nose wrinkled in disgust "Thanks for the gift but I don't think I'll ever that" Pan chuckled._

*FLASHBACK OVER*

Pan's smile widened at the memory but was overcome with a sudden sadness as she remembered her goofy supposed brother. Her eyes snapped back up at the mirror. That's right! She could talk to Eric about her feeling without any danger of anyone ever finding out! She started walking towards the door but not before stopping to tie the bandana around her neck.

* * *

><p>Trunks woke up later in the morning than he usually would have, and that was only because his phone was ringing. He lazily picked it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"HeyTrunks!" came a cheery reply. It was one of Trunks and Goten's friend.

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just calling to tell you that Goten can't make it to your house. He said he'd catch up later." Trunks' friends were usually all over visiting Trunks whenever he had a day off.

Trunks got up and stretched. "So what time are you guys coming over?"

"Uhhh… dude? We're at your front door"

Trunks groaned and fell back down onto his bed.

* * *

><p>Pan landed gracefully in the enormous houses' front lawn. She ran up to the front door and knocked.<p>

A frowning Bulma answered almost immediately. Her frown disappeared once she saw Pan and hugged the raven-haired girl.

"It's so nice to see you Pan!"

"Feeling's mutual Bulma, so what's wrong? Why were you frowning?"

"Oh that, Trunks' friends are over and well their sort of noisy."

Pan blushed at the mention of her boss's name. "Oh" she mumbled.

"Well if you're here looking for Bra, she went out shopping a few moments ago"

Pan sighed in relief; thanking Dende that she changed the person she was going to seek advice from. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Eric."

"Oh sure! Come on in!"

Bulma escorted Pan into the living room where Trunks and his friends were sitting. There were 3 guys and 2 girls. The guys included a blonde with blue eyes, one with jet-black hair and brown eyes and another with brown hair and hazel eyes. The blond guy had his arm around one of the girls who had shoulder length orange hair and blue eyes and the other girl had blonde hair with wide brown eyes.

"Trunks we have a guest!"

All of the friends groaned. "Mom! I'm busy! Tell them to come….back…lat….." Trunks instantly shut up as he caught sight of Pan.

"Pan! Hey!"

All of Trunks' friends turned to look at her and their jaws dropped open.

"Hey Trunks" Pan mumbled slightly blushing.

"Trunks ran up to Pan and grabbed her hand and led in between his friends.

"Guys, this is Pan, my secretary"

"Hey Pan"

"How you doing?"

"What's up?"

Pan heard several similar welcomes from the group. "Nice timing girl, we were just planning on going out in a while." The blonde said in his Australian accent. "I'm Enrique by the way"

"Well, hey! I found a dance partner for the club!" The jet black haired one exclaimed putting his arm around her earning a growl from Trunks.

The orange haired girl laughed "Lay off Mark, looks like she's already booked" She winked in Trunks' direction. "I'm Annie by the way, Enrique's girlfriend." Pan nodded towards her.

The blonde patted Pan's shoulder, "I'm Rosy, and that's my hyperactive boyfriend, Lance" She pointed towards the brown haired boy who was standing on the table screaming something along the lines of "We're going partying"

Pan smiled at their kindness. "I'm sorry but, I'm only here to talk to a friend."

Trunks' smiley face dropped "But Bra's out in the mall!"

Pan smiled sheepishly "Actually, I came here to use the intercom so that I could talk to Eric"

Trunks expression turned to that of anger "You came to here to talk to Eric?"

Pan's smile turned into a frown once she noticed the look on Trunks' face.

"Yes, I did, I sort of miss him" She admitted uncomfortably.

"Oh, well then why don't you just go meet him?" Trunks spat out more harshly than he meant it to be.

Pan glared at him, her saiyan and old rebellious attitude surfacing once again. "Yeah, maybe it'll do me some good getting away from all of them people" She snapped back looking at him up and down.

Trunks' eyes widened when he heard her say that and was just about to retort when Bulma interrupted him.

"Pan! We're through; you can go and talk to him now!"

"Thanks Bulma, I'll be taking a long time if you don't mind." She turned to smile at the woman.

"No worries, consider this your second house!"

Pan glared at Trunks and smirked once she saw the incredulous expression on his face.

_Uhhh! I am so MAD! If he's trying to pick a fight I hope he knows what he's messing with!_ Pan thought venomously, her feelings forgotten and smirked at the thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW! .**


	17. Chapter 16: Confessions On The Screen!

Chapter 16: Confessions On The Screen!

Pan slammed the door behind her as she entered the room. A scowl plastered on her face as she sat down in front of the large screen. The whole room was white with only a big screen and a large black sofa in front of it and there were two big windows near the entrance. Next to the sofa was a keyboard Pan entered Eric's number on it and waited while it connected. After about 2 minutes, Eric's smiling face came onto the screen.

"Pan!"

"Eric! It's so good to see you again!"

"Awww! I miss you too Pan-cake!" he replied in a childish voice

Pan laughed when he used her old nickname.

* * *

><p>Trunks and his friends were sitting quietly in the living room. Trunks was slumped in his seat with a frown on his face.<p>

"Well, Trunks, considering the fact that this is the first time I've ever seen you sulk over a woman, I'd say you're hooked. Bad" Lance concluded with a grin making everyone else snicker.

Trunks' frown disappeared and he sighed. "I guess I am aren't I? But I just ruined all of my chances with her."

Trunks' friend looked at him with sympathy, when Annie suddenly stood up.

"No you didn't! We're all gonna help you with your problem!"

"Annie…" Trunks muttered.

"Annie's right. You go talk to her and we'll all back you up." Enrique stood up next to his girlfriend, followed by all of the others.

"You guys, alright then let's go!" Trunks led them to the room in which Pan was talking to Eric. He was about to open the door when he heard some voice from the inside, so instead, he opened the window a little, but enough for all of his friends to have a good view.

"Awww! I miss you too Pan-cake!" Trunks heard Eric say followed by Pan's laughter.

"You know I hate that nickname Cinderella!"

"Hey! Just because I lost my shoe that one time doesn't automatically qualify me for that name!"

"If I say it does, then it does!"

Eric was about to reply but was pushed out of the viewing range of the screen. A young looking guy appeared with long black hair that was tied into a pony tail. He had grey eyes.

"Sammy!" Pan squealed.

"Pan baby! Good to see you again!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the man when he called Pan "baby".

"What Pan? You dumped me already?" Sam joked.

Pan chuckled. "Of course not! You're the only man I've even kept such a long-term relationship with!" She winked, making Sam grin.

Trunks growled and clenched his fist, ready to go inside the room to beat the crap out of someone!

Mark noticed the change of behavior in his friend and kept a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Eric jumped into viewing range again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He whined.

"It means, that she likes me better that you!" Sam smirked.

"But you're like 30!"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty, it's just that free beer will always win compared to an orange bandana!" She stated.

Eric pouted and crossed making both Sam and Pan laugh.

Pan's smile disappeared and a frown appeared on her face. Both men noticed the change of attitude in their friend and looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong Pan? What happened to the fiery shiela I know so well?" Eric joked trying to make her laugh but failed.

Pan smiled sadly. "It's just that, I miss laughing and joking with you guys so much. I mean it's fun talking with you all on the screen and stuff but…" Pan stopped as she noticed something wet on her hand. She looked at it to see it was water.

"Wha..?" Another fell on her hand and then another and they just kept on coming. And before she knew it, Pan Son had started shedding tears. Trunks' heart broke at the site and all of the anger immediately left him.

Sam and Eric looked at the girl and sighed.

"It's about time." Eric muttered causing Pan to look at him with her watery eyes.

"What… do...y-you…..mean?" Pan sniffed out trying to stop her tears.

"Pan, what I meant to say was that it's about time you let go of all of your feelings. I know you Pan, I've spent my entire life with you and I know for a fact that instead of revealing your true feelings to anyone, you bottle them up inside of you and try to be strong for all of us." Eric explained with a soft and gentle voice.

"And it's about time that bottle broke love" Sam added

Pan looked down and began to cry more. "I-I don't want to hear lectures form the both of you! I-I just want y-you to be here to h-hold me. Comfort me. I just want to feel your embraces again" She mumbled. Sam frowned and got up "I'll be outside if you need me" He mumbled before leaving. But even though he left in a hurry, tears could be seen in his eyes.

Eric sighed "Pan, look at me"

When Pan didn't comply, Eric tried again "Pan, come on, you know I can't make a person laugh if they're not looking at me!"

Pan smiled at his childish comment. She looked up at him "I know"

Eric smiled "Pan, you know we're always there for you right?"

Pan nodded, but bit her lip "I know, but…."

"But what? You want to start robbing the city people again?"

"No!"

Eric chuckled. "Eric!" A voice called out from the screen. Pan looked at him questiongly. Eric grinned and answered "I'll be there in a minute Hera!"

"Hera? How is she anyway?" Pan asked standing up.

Eric shrugged "She's been better, well actually everyone was sulking in the first few days you and Bra left, they're better now, but still missing you"

"I miss you guys too…"

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now"

Pan nodded slowly and sadly. "Don't worry Pan, this won't be the last time we talk" Eric assured.

Pan forced a smile at him "Yeah, bye"

"Bye"

Pan sighed as the screen blanked out once more. She slowly made her way out of the room, only to find Trunks and all of his friends crowded in front of the window. They all gave her sheepish smiled except for Trunks who was about to say something but didn't get a chance to because Pan glared at him and walked away.

_Well, I hope Bra's having a better day that me at least. _She thought as she walked down the long halls of Capsule-Corp. And sure enough, Bra was having the time of her life.

* * *

><p>Bra squealed in delight as she purchased another bag of clothes and capsuled them, she then proceeded to stuff the capsule in her shorts pocket. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, along with a black sleeveless cardigan and blue jean shorts along with knee length boots. Her long hair was pulled up into a puff in the front and then her long hair was tied up in a high pony. Every store she passed, all of the guys present ogled at her beauty, she was mostly ignoring all of the men, occasionally giving of polite smiles to children and their mothers.<p>

She however, stopped when she noticed a certain guy with black shaggy hair in a jewellry store and from what she could tell; he was wearing a white button up shirt and casual black jeans. Bra sneaked up behind him and took a sneak peak over his shoulder. He was looking at a card that read "Happy Birthday Mom" and had two necklaces out in front of him. One of them had a sapphire stone in the middle and was aligned by silver stones. The other one was a diamond that was shaped like a heart, but half of the heart was black and the other was silver.

"I think the heart one would suit Chi-Chi more" She suggested.

Goten jumped in his shoes and swiftly turned around to meet the beautiful blue eyes of Bra Briefs, who was now smiling at him. His heart took a huge leap at the sight of the girl he loved.

Goten sighed in relief "Oh it was you Bra, you scared me for a second there"

Bra nodded and blushed when she noticed that the first few buttons of his shirt were open, exposing some of his chest.

"Wait a minute, how did you know I was getting a present for mom?"

Bra smiled and nodded at the card in his hands. Goten followed her gaze and looked at the card, turning his mouth into and "o" shape.

"Alright then, the heart one it is" He decided. He put back the card on the stand

Goten got the necklace placed in a black velvet box and then stuffed the box into his pocket as he and Bra exited the store.

"So Bra, what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to do a little shopping, not much"

"Well then are you finished?"

Bra nodded instead of answering verbally.

"Alright then, since I'm hungry, you're coming to the food court with me!" He grinned pulling her along with him.

"But I don't even have any more money left!"

"Even if you did, I wouldn't let you pay! It's my treat!"

**Next time: Goten and Bra's awesome date in DETAIL! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17: Love

Chapter 17: Love

**Guys, remember the dresses that Pan and Bra wore on Bulma's formal party, the links are on my profile if you want to see them =)**

**A.M.P 1008: ****Well, I am thinking of re-uploading the whole story, because I know for a fact that my grammar and writing sucked in that one, but I will definitely make my choice after completing this story =).**

**rosey006: ****THAT WOULD BE SO DAMN SWEET OF YOU! *girly squeal***

**And there is a reason for which I have Pan and Bra with long hair. If you think about it, in the future, I WILL have them wear many more amazing and dazzling dresses and stuff, so just imagine if they had short hair, they wouldn't look nice. Because there are many things you can do with long-hair and less with short-hair. But, I WILL have them cut their hair in the future but after a certain chapter, which I can't tell you guys about cause it'll spoil the surprise *wink***

Bra tried to hold her laughter in as Goten made fun of another person passing by. When she settled down a bit Goten looked at her mischievously before focusing on another person passing by. Bra noticing the look on his face, immediately shoved three French fries in his mouth.

"Hey!" Goten whined after swallowing, making Bra giggle.

"What? If I have another laughing fir I might die!"

"Yeah, I'm a pretty funny guy" Goten bragged leaning on his chair.

Bra raised an eyebrow at him "It would be extremely epic if you fell off your chair right now" She smirked.

Goten chuckled and looked at Bra as she sat there taking small sips from her drink every now and then. Goten hummed in thought "Bra, are you busy after this?"

Bra thought about the question before answering "I suppose not, why?"

Goten smiled and stood up walking over to behind her and literally dragged her up making her yelp.

"Goten!" Bra squealed as he started leading her through the crowd while still holding her hand, tainting her cheeks red.

'_What the heck is going on? Why is my heart beating so fast suddenly?' _Bra questioned herself.

Goten leaded Bra out of the mall and into a nearby alley way, where he let her catch her breath.

"Alright, where are we going?" She questioned straightening the pins in her hair.

"It's a secret, but you'll find out soon enough!" Goten grinned back. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Goten answered by flying up into the air slowly and holding his hand out to the aqua-haired girl.

Bra slowly took his hand and leapt into the air as well; following him as he led her to the secret place he was talking about.

After five minutes of flying, they came to a stop above a forest where they landed.

Bra bit her bottom lip softly as she heard voices all around her; she tried to hide her fear but failed when a squirrel ran past her feet. Bra yelped and latched onto Goten's arm.

Goten blushed madly at the feeling of the girl on his arms, but was snapped out of his fantasy when he felt her shaking slightly.

"Bra are you alright?"

Bra immediately pulled back blushing madly, with unshed tears in the end of her eyes. Goten thought the site was absolutely adorable, He smiled affectionately at her.

Bra was still shaking slightly, trying to hold back her tears and be strong. She jumped in the air when she felt Goten hold her hand. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'll protect you" He whispered softly. Bra nodded and led him lead her once again. Goten took her deep into the forest where the voices were even louder, but unlike before, they sounded peaceful.

Bra continued to look up at the canopy of trees and at all of the colorful bird, making her bump into Goten's back when he stopped.

"We're here!" He announced.

"We're where exact…" Bra's words caught in her throat as she saw the beautiful sight before her.

The sight was a fantasy itself. Something straight out of a child's fairy tale. A beautiful green field that stretched out seemingly forever. A serene lake that was sparkling under the sun and surrounded by flowers.

Bra held her breath as she took the sight in.

"Bra?" Goten questioned seriously startling the girl.

"Yeah?" She answered in a daze.

"Have you ever gotten the feeling of wanting to run around like an idiot in a beautiful field like this where no one is watching you?"

"No, but I think I'm getting it now"

The two saiyan teenagers looked at each other mischievously and slowly took of their shoes before running down into the field screaming like idiots.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm home!" A wet Goten called out as he entered the house with an equally wet Bra behind him. Her waist-length hair were now fully open with some strands stuck to her face.<p>

They both entered the kitchen where Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl were eating while chatting.

"Hey guys!" Goten exclaimed still standing in the entrance, with Bra hiding behind him.

Chi-Chi dropped her spoon noticing her son's state.

"Goten!" Goku and Gohan exclaimed, as if an extremely wet Goten was a normal sight for them.

"Gohan, Videl! What're you guys doing here?"

"Oh we just came back from shopping, we thought we'd stop by for a little while"

Goten grinned in response that is until Chi-Chi stood up, slamming her hands on the table. Everyone in the room winced, including Bra.

"Goten Son! How dare you! You have the nerve to sneak out of the house in the morning and then come back looking like this!" Goten winced knowing very well that his mother would not stop rambling on because she was worried. Chi-Chi had lived with a family that had left to fight with their lives on the line to save the earth every time they left the house. Knowing very well that she had a heart-attack whenever she got the news.

Bra frowned and bit her lip in guilt. It was in a way her fault that she and Goten had been playing out in the field until night. She had of course called Bulma and told her that she was with Pan.

Bra sighed and put on a brave face.

"I mean you are so irresponsible! Your room is never clean and now you come home after hours in the nigh…." Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, and Videl gaped as Bra came out from hiding behind Goten's back.

"Umm… hi" She nervously spoke.

"Bra?" Videl questioned her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah" Bra laughed sheepishly while Goten rubbed the back of his head.

Chi-Chi looked at the demi-saiyans with wide eyes "Were you both out on a date?"

"NO!" Both teenagers exclaimed, blushing madly.

"Oh dear, let's get you changed Bra" Chi-Chi led Bra upstairs, with Videl following behind.

Goten sighed and sat down on the chair Videl was sitting on, next to Gohan.

"Nice catch" Gohan mumbled leaning back on his chair. Goku chuckled trying to keep the food in his mouth while Goten slammed his head on the table.

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS! Oh and I'm gonna be changing the rating to T in the next chapter, and I think you guys know why *wink*.**


	19. Chapter 18: Birthday Blues

Chapter 18: Birthday Blues

**OMG! I'm soooo happy! My story reached over 200 reviews thanks to you guys! Thank you sooo much! XoXoXoX**

Pan opened her eyes and looked up lazily, narrowing her eyes at the sunlight that had managed to sneak inside her room despite the curtains. She looked over to her side table to check her clock, 8:17, yup leave it up to Pan to wake up early on the weekend. She groaned and turned over, her back facing the sunlight, and shifted closer to the warm source next to her. Wait, warm source?

Pan's eyes shot open suddenly alert of her surroundings. Next to her, lay her aqua-haired best friend. Pan remembered the events that happened last night when she got home. Bra was sitting on her bed waiting for her return, and once Pan entered the room, the first thing Bra did was pounce on her and told her all about her so called date with Goten. Pan laughed at the flustered face Bra made when she told her that she had feelings for Goten. After that, both the girls had fallen asleep on Pan's bed.

Pan poked Bra on her cheek, causing an adorable reaction from the teen. Bra squeezed her eyes tightly and frowned, and then she smiled brightly. Pan looked at her with and eyebrow raised, and poked her again. This time Bra opened her eyes slightly and looked at Pan's grinning face. She turned over to lie on her chest and stuffed her face in the pillow.

"Mmmm… Pan, tell Hera to give me five more minutes" She mumbled sleepily.

Pan instantly sat up with a sad look on her face and sighed. "Bra, we're not in the Lyle house" She muttered, running a hand through her hair. Bra looked up at Pan and sat up us well, with a confused expression. She looked around the room and frowned and mumbled an apology and plopped back down on the bed.

Both were sitting in silence, until some running steps were heard coming towards their room. Bra also sat up in curiosity. Just then, Goku and Goten burst into the room with Gohan and Videl behind.

Goten and Bra blushed a little when they made eye contact. Pan, noticed, and rolled her eyes.

"What's up with all of the commotion?" Pan questioned, running her hand through her long hair, brushing them with her fingers.

Goku looked at her wide eyes "Pan, Bra do you know what day it is today?"

Said two girls looked at each other and shook their head.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?" Goku looked at them incredulously

"What do you mean?" Bra questioned shifting on the bed a little.

Gohan sighed and stepped forward "Pan, Bra, today's 27th March, in other words, your birthdays"

Pan and Bra looked at them and muttered an "Oh" under their breaths.

Videl came in with a concern look on her face "What's wrong? Aren't you girls excited?"

"Well, me and Bra have never actually celebrated our birthdays so, it's not much of a big deal" Pan explained.

Both Goku and Goten's jaws dropped open and Gohan looked at them with wide eyes as well.

"What do you mean you never celebrated your birthdays?" Goten questioned still a little shocked.

"Because we never knew when to" Pan answered with ease as if he were asking her 2+2.

Even with that answer, all of the occupants in the room, excluding Pan and Bra, looked at them with confusion visible on their faces. So Bra explained it further.

"Well, we were kidnapped the day we were born, so we never knew our birth dates"

Videl looked at with wide eyes. "That's it! I'm calling Bulma! We are gonna have a party for the both of you this evening!" With that said, Videl stomped out of her daughter's room.

All of the men were snapped out of their trance when a pillow hit Goten's face. Pan got up "If you don't mind, we'd like to change in peace."

The three saiyan men blushed and quickly left the room. Pan and Bra giggled once they left.

* * *

><p>True to her word, as soon as Videl left Pan's room she had picked up her cell to call Bulma. After 2 or 3 rings or so, Bulma picked up.<p>

"Hey Bulma"

* * *

><p>Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks were all in the kitchen having breakfast, when Bulma's cell phone rang. Having the practice of talking on the phone non-stop for hours for business deals and such, she picked it up immediately.<p>

"Oh hey Videl!" Trunks looked at his mother in curiosity from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, I'm good, how about you?"

"Wait… what? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAN AND BRA HAVE NEVER CELEBRATED THEIR BIRTHDAYS BEFORE?" Bulma screamed into the phone.

Vegeta stopped eating and Trunks fully turned to face Bulma.

"Oh don't worry leave it to me!"

Bulma had an enraged expression on her face as she closed her cell phone.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked his mother cautiously.

"Apparently Pan and Bra have never celebrated their birthdays before because they never knew their birth dates!" Bulma sat down in her seat and opened her cell phone once again and dialed in a number.

"Hello" She spoke into the phone hastily.

"Yes, this is Bulma Briefs; I would like to reserve the beach for an extremely important event"

"Yes, 2 o'clock to 8?"

"Yes, that's perfect, thank you!" She grinned in satisfaction as she shut her phone.

"Mom, did you just reserve the whole beach, lying that you had a very important meeting to conduct there when in reality you just wanted to celebrate Pan and Bra's birthdays?" Trunks asked eyeing his mother warily.

Bulma smirked in response. Trunks looked at her once more before standing up "Yeah that works fine with me" He smirked at his parents and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Pan! Bra!" Videl called out as she entered Pan's room, where both girls were sitting on the bed.<p>

"What's up mom?"

"You two, be ready by 1:30!"

The two teenage girls looked at her with confused expressions.

"Bulma has rented the entire beach from 2 o'clock to 8 for the Z-gang so that we can celebrate your birthdays!" And after informing them, Videl left the room.

The girls looked at each other.

"Pan, we're going to the beach right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What are we gonna do about our shoulders?"

"The usual, concealer"

"But what if the water washes it off?"

"Don't worry, that's only if we go in the water"

"Right, do you have an extra bikini I can borrow?"

"Bra, what makes you think I even have a bikini"

"Because you used to spent most of your time in the water back in Lyle House"

Pan glared at Bra before getting up and opening her walk-in closet fully. She motioned for Bra to come as well. Pan led Bra to the end of the closet, where a large curtain was hanging. Pan pushed the curtain aside to reveal; many bikini's hanging neatly.

Pan looked at Bra, whose mouth was open.

"Pick"

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want one or not?"

"Well of course I want one, but we're gonna model them out so that we see which one suits us better!"

Pan groaned "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do! Now how many sets do you have?"

"33"

"Why in hells name do you have so many?"

Pan glared at the aqua-haired girl "Is it my fault that my best friend bought every bikini she thought was nice for me?"

"I did? Huh, funny I don't remember"

Pan groaned once again and banged her head against the wall.

"Alright! Let's go try them on!" Bra exclaimed enthusiastically gathering up all of the bikini's in her arms and walked out of the closet humming to herself.

**PLEASE REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU CAN GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19: Happy Birthday

Chapter 19: Happy Birthday

**I am so sorry for updating late this week! The thing is back in my old country, I used to have time to write this and even when I didn't have time, I would skip some of my homework's just to write this. But in my new school, if I skip any homework what so ever, I have to pay a fine, stay after school in detention and do the same work like 5 times. So I don't have enough free time at all these days, so please forgive me if I update late. Thank you.**

**And for those of you wondering what's on their shoulders, you'll find out soon enough!**

**AND PLEASE DON'T STOP VIEWING MY STORIES! I promise I'll try to update on Mondays and Fridays! So please forgive me! *gets on the ground, begging***

* * *

><p>Pan sighed as she flew slowly behind her father. The entire Son family, including Bra, had just left home a few minutes ago and were heading towards the beach. Pan groaned and pulled down on her shirt as it lifted off her stomach. She was wearing a white button up shirt along with some jean shorts, and underneath that, her bikini. Bra looked at her best friend and giggled a little. Bra was wearing a summer dress, an also had her bikini on under it.<p>

They continued to fly for about a few more minutes before the beach finally came into view. The other Z-warriors were already present. As soon as they landed, all of the others formed a crowd around Pan and Bra, each one of them, wising a happy birthday. Even Marron shyly presented Pan and Bra a gift each, which earned her a hug from the raven-haired saiyan. Bulma came and enveloped both of the girls in a large bear hug, Vegeta shrugged and mumbled a "happy birthday", and Trunks gave his sister a hug and was about to turn to Pan when she ignored him and walked ahead.

The guys all went to get the beach supplies that Bulma had brought. Bra was the first one to throw off her sundress and run out into the beach, but only stayed where the water-level reached her ankles. She was shortly followed by all of the other women except Pan, who had disappeared when the men had left. The guys came back and set up all of the stuff, while Goten tried to keep his, nosebleed from seeing Bra, under control. Her bikini was white and had small black flowers on them. Trunks looked around the entire beach and frowned. He was looking for Pan so that he could talk to her, but she had disappeared when he came back. He watched as his sister tackled Videl into the water, and an idea formed in his head. He went up to his sister and lifted her up into the air. Bra squealed in surprised and laughed as her brother wiggled his fingers, tickling her in the air.

He put her down and laughed with her. "Bra?"

"Hmm…. Yeah?" Bra replied catching her breath.

"Where's Pan?"

"Pan?" Bra wasn't aware of the fight taking place between her best friend and brother, so she shrugged and told him to look in a rocky area. That's the place Pan would usually go to find solitude.

* * *

><p>Trunks walked farther away from the gang until he reached the area Bra was talking about. As soon as he entered the middle of the rocky area, he found clothes. More specifically clothes Pan had been wearing. He continued staring at them until a loud gasp snapped him out of his imagination.<p>

Trunks turned around swiftly and dropped the shirt he was holding as he saw the cause of the voice. There stood Pan, a wet Pan, in her bikini. Her bikini was red with black hawaiin flowers on top. Her long hair was open, and some of the strands were stuck to her face. she looked like an angel, as Trunks breath caught in his throat and he blushed madly at the sight.

She immediately snapped back into reality and turned to leave but a sudden tug on her wrist stopped her. She turned around to glare at Trunks who was still holding her wrist.

"Let go" She whispered, but loud enough to make any person let go immediately. But Trunks stood his ground.

"Why are you avoiding me? " Trunks questioned softly. Pan looked away, not even trying to answer the question.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked with anger and…. And sadness? He let go of Pan's wrist as she took a step back.

Trunks took a step towards her every time she took a step back, until Pan's back came into contact with a rock. Trunks trapped the raven-haired beauty between his arms

"Pan…" he whispered "Do you know how much it hurts when you ignore me? Walk past me like I don't even exist. A few weeks ago, I wouldn't have felt anything, but now, I feel like my hearts being ripped out of my chest every time you avoid me? All I want to know is why. I know I was a jerk back at my house, but I know I didn't do anything so extreme to make you avoid me like this" He buried his face into the crook of Pan's neck, and breathed in her scent. Pan took a shaky breath, when had she started breathing so harshly? She hadn't even noticed. but then again why not? the feeling of his bare chest against her frame was amazing, Pan didn't know whether to push him away or to die of happiness. the latter seemed like a more suitable idea.

"B-because I-I didn't k-know how to d-deal w-with this k-kind of s-situation" She breathed out finally.

Trunks lifted his head back up and made eye contact with her "What do you mean?"

Pan finally caught her breath and looked at him "A few days ago, I accidentally found the secret compartment under your desk, and….. I…ah… saw the picture inside it" She mumbled the last part, hoping Trunks wouldn't hear, but luck just wasn't on her side today.

Trunks' eyes widened a little "How long?"

Pan looked up at his question and frowned not understanding him.

"How long have you known my feelings for you?"

"A few days" Pan muttered, suddenly taking interest in her feet.

"And you didn't say anything!" Trunks dragged on completely flabbergasted.

"Like I said before, I didn't know how to deal with it! I've never experienced these kind of feelings bef…" Pan stopped herself in mid-sentence, suddenly regretting what she had just said.

Trunks looked at her surprised "What kind of feelings?"

"I-I don't know"

"Pan, please don't lie, not to me at least"

Pan looked up at his pleading eyes and bit her lip.

"I'm not even sure what these feelings are myself. I mean there are a lot of them, anger, sadness, joy, restlessness…. Love" Pan placed her hand on Trunks' arms, which were still on either side of her head. Trunks' eyes softened at her description, and leaned in closer.

Pan also leaned her head further, standing on the tips of her toes. Their lips were only a centimeter away before Pan suddenly pulled back, blushing madly as she did so. Trunks looked a little disappointed but quickly got over it as he lifted her chin up with is hand and leaned in again. This time though, when his face was only centimeters away, he gently cupped her cheek.

"Don't be afraid" He whispered before his lips softly met hers. As soon as Pan felt Trunks' lips on hers, all second thoughts ran out of her head. All she could think about was, well nothing at the moments. The feeling was too great to ignore.

Trunks deepened the kiss a little, and Pan responded just as equally. Everything was perfect, until, they felt a ki signal spike from the direction of the beach, well more specifically, Bra's ki. Without a second thought, Trunks and Pan ran towards it without a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly speaking, this wasn't supposed to be the chapter I was gonna right, but I felt EXTREMELY guilty that I couldn't update last Monday, so here you are! The ultimate TrunksxPan fluff! <strong>

**Enjoy and review please! And forgive me for not updating!**


	21. Chapter 20: Secrets

Chapter 20: Secrets

**SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE AGAIN! But I think that you guys will really like this chapter ;)**

Pan and Trunks reached the beach in record time. When they got there, Bra was sitting on the sand with one hand on her mouth and the other on her shoulder.

"What happened here?" Trunks questioned noticing his sister.

"Well, we were playing in the water and then suddenly Bra screamed" Goku answered rubbing the back of his head.

Pan sighed when she saw Bra clutch her shoulder tighter. She walked over to her and bent down to her level. "Bra, what happened?" She asked acting like she had no clue.

Bra looked at Pan in the eye and understood what she was trying to do.

"Nothing, it's just that a piece of seaweed got tangled in my feet and I got scared and screamed" She grinned sheepishly "Sorry for startling all of you"

"It's okay, anyone could have made that mistake" Goten reassured and stretched his hand out towards her. Bra smiled and took his hand and got up along with Pan. Bra was still clutching her shoulder tightly.

Pan groaned loudly, gaining the attention of everyone. "I'm getting thirsty! Bra let's go get a drink!" She grabbed Bra's hand before the aqua-haired girl even had a chance to protest, and ran off in the direction of the vending machines.

Everyone stared at the running forms of the two girl's questiongly and were about to call out to them when a loud splash distracted them. They turned to look at Goku in his super-saiyan form, grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, slightly staking a step back now and then and an extremely wet and pissed off Vegeta.

"Kakarot…." Vegeta chanted menacingly and turned super-saiyan as well and flew towards Goku, who dodged and appeared behind the prince.

Everyone sighed at Goku and Vegeta's everyday antics and continued doing whatever it is they were doing, except for Trunks, who quietly went and sat down on a beach chair, thinking about the past best few minutes in his whole life. Then he remembered the strange look in Pan's eyes when she asked Bra what happened. She looked like she was faking it. She was definitely hiding something, and he was going to find out no matter what!

* * *

><p>Pan dragged Bra behind the vending machine, and glared at her.<p>

"What?" Bra mumbled, slightly squirming ender her friends glare.

Pan sighed and held out her hand "show me"

Bra slowly removed her tight grip from her shoulder and revealed a small green mark. Pan inspected the mark before opening her other hand to reveal a tube.

"You're lucky, the concealer only got removed from the bottom a little" She squeezed out a peach liquid from the tube, and began rubbing it on Bra's arm.

"What happened anyway?"

"Well, after a little while, the guys began playing with us too. I was playing in the water with Goten and didn't notice the seaweed behind me. It got tangled in my foot and I fell in the water" Bra summarized the whole story.

Pan raised one eyebrow and smirked "Well, at least you weren't lying when you said you tripped over seaweed" she stated blowing on her shoulder lightly.

Bra glared at the raven-haired girl and pulled her arm back as Pan stood up.

"Let's go back before the others get suspicious" Pan suggested.

Bra nodded and followed her best friend.

* * *

><p>Pan plopped down onto her head, wearing the same clothes she had been wearing on top of her bikini. She groaned as she felt her spine straightening out.<p>

Today had been the best day of her life. It made her regret not celebrating her birthday more often. Bulma had booked the entire beach for the Z-warriors, she and Bra got to eat the biggest cake she had ever seen and she had gotten to kiss her now lover. She sighed in content at the memory and touched her lips, remembering the kiss she and Trunks had shared. She sat up on her bed and for the first time in her entire life, squealed like a fangirl.

It was night time, and she almost forgot that she had to go to work tomorrow, so after taking a quick shower and changing her clothes, she plopped down on her bed and immediately falling asleep. The last she thought of before going to sleep was thinking of Trunks.

* * *

><p>Pan took in a deep breath reaching out for the door handle again, but like before stopping in midway. She woke up feeling confident and brave. She didn't bother taking a shower because she had taken one last night and instead changed into her clothes after washing her face and brushing her teeth. Her clothes consisted of a purple button-up longneck dress, which had elbow length sleeves, with a ruffle skirt, that reached a little below her knees. She was wearing black long socks with black ankle-length boots.<p>

As she had entered the building, she began feeling sicker and sicker until now, where she was scared to even open the door. Taking in one final breath, she entered the office, where Trunks was as usual, sitting behind his desk, singing papers. They both blushed as their eyes met and mumbled a small "Good morning" to each other, before starting to work again. Pan, for once, thanked God that she had so many papers to sign.

At 7 in the evening, Pan had finished all of the paper work, but was still stalling by arranging them in different orders over and over again. Unknown to her, Trunks was doing the same.

They both sighed quietly in sync, before Trunks got up and walked over to Pan's desk and stood in front of her. Pan, who had noticed him move the second he got up from his seat, pretended to be too caught up in her work and not notice him.

Trunks waited patiently for her to notice him, he was extremely nervous but he had to set some things right between them. When she showed no signs of looking up, he coughed. Pan knew the second he coughed, she wouldn't have a reason to ignore him anymore, and that's exactly what happened.

Pan slowly lifted her head up and met the ocean-blue eyes of her boos, the same eyes she had fallen in love with. She inwardly cringed as she felt a light blush making its way onto her face.

Trunks sighed "Pan…. What am I to you?"

Pan looked at him, surprised at his bluntness. She had expected the question sooner or later, but not this straightforwardly.

"You're…..special" Pan mumbled.

Trunks made his way behind her desk and stood directly in front of the girl. Pan gulped an turned her gaze towards the ground.

"Pan, how am I special to you?" He asked.

Pan bit her lip. There was no point in hiding her feelings like all of those cheesy romantic girls did in dramas, and if she knew anything, it was that Pan Son did not live her life like a cheesy drama. So instead, she raised her head, and stood up and did the most reckless thing she could think of. She kissed him.

Trunks' eyes widened in surprise at the bold move, but he eventually closed his eyes, and kissed back. Pan deepened the kiss when she felt him respond. Trunks kissed her back with equal passion. Pan snaked her arms around his neck and leaned back, while Trunks' arms found their way around her waist and he pulled her closer. They parted when the need for air became too much to ignore. Pan rested her head on his chest, and he placed his head on top of hers.

"So… now can I introduce myself as your boyfriend to everyone?"

Pan giggled into his chest and nodded. Trunks smiled and hugged her tighter. Trunks was savoring every single second of the moment, when he suddenly remember something.

"Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Back on the beach, what really happened to Bra?"

Pan pulled away and looked at him in the eye and then sighed. She opened her drawer and took out a key. She went over to the main door and locked it tightly, leaving the key inside so nobody could open it from outside using a key.

She walked back over to Trunks and looked at him.

"Trunks, I love you and I trust you, but you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone about what you're about to see"

Trunks was surprised at her seriousness, but nodded.

Pan sighed again and brought her hands up to her dress, and started unbuttoning it. Trunks' eyes widened and his mouth opened up widely as he blushed furiously, but still didn't look away. Pan unbuttoned her dress till her stomach and turned around, took the dress off from one shoulder. She took a tissue from her desk and started rubbing it on her shoulder thoroughly. When she removed the tissue, it was covered in peach, but what Trunks saw, made him forget about the little fantasies he was having a moment ago.

On Pan's arm were two red roses, which were intertwined from the stems, and two green colored leaves were sprouting out from opposite sides of the stems. The roses and the leaves were outlined with black.

"Pan…. You have a tattoo….?"

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 21: Together At last

Chapter 21: Together At last

**Hey guys! Listen up! I want ideas as to what I can put in the filler chapters before I start to end the story! So if you want this story to be longer, submit your ideas in the reviews. And I assure you, each and every idea will be read and appreciated! Thank you!**

Pan bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for Trunks to make a move. When he didn't she turned around to face him, shoulder still bare, eyes begging him to say or do something.

"Trunks…. I….."

"Pan, this is what you were hiding?" He asked her cutting her off.

Pan nodded slowly, opening her mouth for an explanation.

"That… is….so….damn…COOL!"

"Huh?" Pan's jaw dropped to the floor.

"In what ways is that cool? If anything, it's juvenile!"

"Well, yeah but still! I don't even get why you were trying to hide it!"

"Me and Bra thought you guys might think we're delinquents or something and you wouldn't want us to come back and be a family"

"What? Where the heck did you get that stupid idea? Well yeah, I mean the mothers are gonna be pissed, especially Chi-Chi, but they'll get over it! Besides, you have both Goku and Goten on your side! They're about the most convincing people in the entire universe!"

"Really? You'll accept me and Bra even though we have these?"

"Of course! Wait, what kind of tattoo does Bra have?"

"Why don't you find out? I sensed her ki in the building a few minutes ago" Pan smirked

Trunks smirked as well and nodded.

Pan started covering her shoulder up and buttoned up her dress, all the while, Trunks was watching with a slight blush on his face.

"Pan, I love you"

Pan stopped abruptly and looked at him surprised, but when she saw the look on his face, she softened her gaze.

"I love you too" She replied just as lovingly.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Pan quietly sneaked out of their office, and were now standing directly in front of Goten's office, where they sensed Bra's ki.<p>

They opened the door a little, and saw Goten in his usual seat, and Bra sitting across the desk.

"Hey guys!" Pan greeted coming inside the office, followed by Trunks.

Goten and Bra looked surprised for a second, but smiled back eventually.

Trunks ran up to his sister and grabbed her by her shoulders, affectively surprising both her and Goten again, and began grinning, while Pan locked the office door.

"W-what?"

"Show me" Trunks grinned even wider.

"Show you what?" Goten asked before Bra could.

"Show them 'that'"

Bra's eyes widened considerably and she gulped.

"Did you?"

"Yeah I showed Trunks"

Bra looked at Trunks and then to Goten, who still had a confused expression on his face.

"Alright" She got up from the chair and began sliding of her shirt. She was wearing a long sleeve mini dress, so it was easy to slide it off her shoulder. Pan on the other hand, had to un-button her dress, again.

Goten blushed madly as his niece and love interest began sliding off their clothes from their shoulders.

"W-w-what…a-are…-y-you…doing?" He manages to stutter out but only got a grin from Trunks as a reply.

Since Pan had already cleaned of her concealer, she waited for Bra to do the same before fully exposing her tattoo.

Bra got a tissue from Goten's desk and began wiping her shoulder with it. After a few minutes, she looked at Pan and nodded, indicating that she was done.

Pan nodded back, and both of them slowly turned to reveal their tattoo's to the boys.

Bra's tattoo was similar to Pan's, but the only difference was that instead of two red roses, there were two violet irises.

Goten's jaw dropped to the ground and Trunks grinned even wider (if that's possible)

Pan, Trunks and Bra then began explaining everything to Goten.

* * *

><p>After an hour of explaining, saying Goten was excited would have been an understatement. He kept on pestering Pan and Bra (who had covered their shoulders) to tell him more details, and each and every time would get the same reply, with Pan groaning in annoyance, and Bra giggling slightly.<p>

"Oh God! We have to tell everyone!" Goten exclaimed.

"No!" Pan and Bra exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why?"

"We'll tell them later ourselves! For now, the both of you are enough." Pan answered.

Goten pouted cutely, but agreed none the less.

"Oh, and we have one more thing to tell you!" Trunks stated grinning, and gave Pan a knowing look.

…..

"I still can't believe those two are dating!" Goten exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

Bra giggled slightly "Well, I suppose it's for the best"

After Work hours were over, Trunks and Pan headed home, but Goten dragged Bra out to get some ice cream, and the both of them were currently sitting in the middle of the field where they had come to a few days ago.

Goten looked at Bra from the corner of his eye as she took a bite from her strawberry ice cream. Bra caught him looking at her and blushed, Goten simply continued to stare at her.

He sighed and fell back onto the soft grass. "I love you"

Bra's eyes widened and she somehow began choking on her ice cream.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I love you"

Goten closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. Just because he looked calm from the outside, doesn't mean he wasn't freaking out from the inside.

He waited a little longer, but when Bra didn't say anything, he opened his mouth to say something but found that he couldn't.

How could he when Bra had effectively silenced him with her lips.

* * *

><p>Bra couldn't understand as to how she was supposed to tell him that she loved him as well, so instead of using words, she used actions.<p>

Goten seemed surprised at first, but slowly relaxed into the kiss and pulled the aqua haired beauty fully on top of him, deepening the kiss.

They kissed each other passionately, yet softly. When they pulled away, Bra looked directly into Goten's obsidian eyes and touched his forehead with hers

"I love you too"

Goten stared back lovingly at the girl before smiling and kissing her again.

"Vegeta is so gonna kill me" Goten mumbled in the middle of the kiss. Bra smacked the side of his head and glared at him.

"What? he will!"

* * *

><p>"Uhhh! leave it to Goten to ruin such a perfect moment!"Pan complained as Trunks glared at his best friend.<p>

"Don't worry, if dad doesn't kill him, I will!" he growled out, but softened his gaze as Pan kissed him on the cheek.

Both of them had followed Goten and Bra here and were hiding behind the bushes, spying on them. Though Trunks was a little reluctant to follow Pan into the dark forest, but Goten had brought Pan here after she had asked him why he and Bra came back home wet that day.

"Well. he is Goku's son" Trunks stated plainly, earning a glare and a smack on the head from his girlfriend.

**Okay, for extra information, I took the whole "rose and iris" concept from the Romeo and Juliet anime! I just love that show! But why did they have to dies in the end!**

**Anyways, don't forget to review! **

**Thank you! **


	23. Chapter 22: Dates

Chapter 22: Dates

**Hey you guys! Listen, I appreciate all of your ideas, but I wanted to keep this story fight clean. The reason for this is that there are many TrunksxPan and GotenxBra fanfictions, and somewhere in the middle the bad guy always returns and the Z-warriors (more specifically Trunks and Goten) always come to save the day and end up killing the bad guy in the end. I mean even if I do bring the bad guy back, it's pretty obvious that they'll end up beating him anyway, so yeah, instead I was thinking of putting a little fight up between "two people" (I'm not telling who) **

Another shirt flew out of Bra's closet and landed in a pile of clothes that was in front of a bored Pan.

"Bra, will you just choose one already! We're gonna be late!"

"Oh please! This is our first date as an official couple; I refuse to have even a single flaw in my outfit!"

Pan groaned fell forward into the pile of clothes. Trunks and Goten had decided to take the girls on a double date today, but they hadn't told them where exactly they were going.

Pan had gotten ready about an hour ago, while Bra was still fretting on what shirt to wear. Pan lifted her head up from the clothes when she sensed two Ki's approaching them.

"Bra! They're almost here!"

A shriek was heard from the closet and the sound of glass crashing.

"Who in their right minds would keep a glass ornament in their CLOSET?" Pan yelled incredulously.

"Me!"

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Pan questioned the boys, who just smirked in response.<p>

After an hour more of waiting, Bra had finally gotten ready, and the four saiyans were now flying to a location that the girls didn't know about. Pan frowned at the lack of response from the boys and looked over to her best-friend who had her arms covering her head, trying to protect her hair from the wind.

Bra was wearing a navy halter top that had "DON'T DO DRUGS" written on it with glitter (for panny-chan731), along with denim shorts and ankle length boots. Her hair was in a puff from the front, and the rest was up in a high ponytail. Pan was wearing a tight grey off the shoulder shirt, with black jean shorts and dark brown knee-length boots. Her hair was twisted up in a bun on top of her head, with some small strands of hair falling down the side of her face. Both girls had slight glittery blush on their face along with eyeliner and light lip gloss. It had taken hours for Bra to convince Pan to even look at make-up without making disgusted faces, and several more hours to apply it on her while the raven-haired saiyan squirmed in her seat.

"We're here!" Goten called out happily.

They landed on an island in the middle of nowhere.

"Uhhh, guys, sorry to burst your bubble, but there's nothing here" Bra pointed out plainly.

"Not yet" Trunks stated walking out in front of the ocean where he smudged his foot across the sand to reveal a blue light. He pressed down on it and soon, the whole island started to shake and a large tunnel appeared where the blue light was. Trunks and Goten entered the tunnel grinning, with a creeped out Pan and a scared Bra clutching her best-friends shoulder following behind. When the four teenagers exited the tunnel, what they saw made Pan and Bra's eyes bulge out and their jaws drop on the floor. In front of them was a giant five story glass dome with a large swimming pool in the center, there were at least three levels and several doors all leading to different rooms. Since the dome was built of glass and it was under the ocean, it was easy to see all of the fishes that were encircling the dome.

"What is this place?" Pan asked, looking around the giant glass dome in awe.

"Well, mom originally built this as a tourist attraction and resort but not many people could afford to come here so she closed it down. We thought that it'd be fun to spend a day here, so I opened up this place. Oh and mom doesn't know I did it, so please don't tell her."

Pan and Bra grinned widely and Goten jumped high in the air, hooting loudly, efficiently scaring off the fish.

"Let's party!"

* * *

><p>Pan came home late that night along with Goten. Gohan and Videl were extremely pissed, but when Goten explained that he, Trunks, Bra and Pan just went out to party with their friends, they softened up immediately. I mean, who could stay mad at the Goku twin for a long time?<p>

Pan hugged her Uncle as they reached her room.

"Thanks for the great day Uncle"

"Hey, thank Trunks, it was his idea, and how many times have I told you not to call me Uncle!"

Pan giggled loudly as Goten began tickling her; all the while the two saiyans were being watched by a smiling Goku.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the awesome day today Trunks" Bra mumbled snuggling closer into her brother.<p>

Trunks smiled and hugged her back "Your my little sister Bra, I'd do anything for you"

* * *

><p>"But Bulma, they're getting along with everyone!" Gohan protested loudly, slamming his hands down on the table.<p>

"Don't you think I know that?" The woman sighed loudly "We'll have to ask them, it's their decision, and they deserve to choose what's best for their own future, even if it means….leaving us"

Gohan sat back down on the sofa, with a sad look on his face. Bulma had a similar expression on her face. After all, none of the parents wanted to loose their daughter's after just finding them after so long.

**Oooohhhhh! A new part of the story is beginning! I just came up with this, and I thought that this will get a lot of likes, so stay tuned to find out what's happening!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23: The News and Heartbreaks

Chapter 23: The News and Heartbreaks

**Hey you guys! I didn't update yesterday because… IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY! And as a treat, I'm updating with this EXTRA LONG chapter, that's actually a mixture of the next chapter as well, so….**

**ENJOY!**

Pan came home with a huge smile on her face, after partying at the large underwater dome for hours, Trunks and Goten had taken her and Bra out to dinner, and the four saiyans had somehow ended up going to an amusement park, where they had practically eaten all of the candy-apples, sat on every ride and had creeped the other people out to no extent.

Pan laughed when she remembered the expression on the peoples face when Goten had stuffed about 30, or possibly more, corn-dogs in his mouth.

Pan was still smiling when entered the kitchen, where her father was sitting, staring at his glass of juice with a sad expression on his face.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

"No sweetheart, nothing's wrong" Gohan answered with a forced smile.

Pan decided not to push the matter any further, and went to the sink to get a glass of water. She could feel her father's sad gaze on her back, and it was becoming too much to ignore. She was about to turn around and question him again when her father beat her to it.

"Pan, I need to talk to you" He said with both sadness and seriousness.

Pan put down her half drunken glass of water and sat down in front of her father immediately.

* * *

><p>Bra entered her house, hugging the large brown bear in her hands. Goten had won it for her in a game, and it had taken about an hour for him to actually win it, even though he was one of the strongest people in the entire world, he couldn't knock over and alien picture on a stick, that kept on moving around the entire box.<p>

Bra giggled and remembered her boyfriend's putting face every time he lost the game.

She went upstairs and took a bath to freshen herself up. After she came out, she put on her white bath robe to dry herself. She was brushing her long hair, when her bedroom door opened and Bulma entered.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey, how was your day?"

"It was good, well Trunks wrecked his car again, but besides that, amazing!"

Bulma nodded slowly, with an obviously fake smile, which Bra noticed immediately. Bra got up and went to her mother, and took her hands in hers.

"Mom, is something the matter?"

Bulma bit her lip, "Bra, sweetie I need to tell you something"

* * *

><p>Pan walked along the streets in the night, with a hollow and distant look in her eyes. It was abnormally cold that night, but that didn't affect Pan in the least, even though her clothes were less than proper for the occasion. She was still wearing the same clothes she had worn for her date. The street lights were flicking on and off, and were attracting quite a number on fireflies. Pan continued walking down the side walk, recalling her conversation with her father earlier. He had told her at least 5 times that the choice was hers and hers to make, and that he and Videl wouldn't interfere with it.<p>

Pan stopped walking only when she felt Bra's ki level slightly spiking, as if it was calling out for her. She sighed and slowly took to the sky.

* * *

><p>After that less than comfortable conversation with her mother, Bra had left the house, wanting to think in solitude. She flew to the outskirts of the city and was currently sitting on the edge of a large cliff; the entire city was visible from this point. The city-lights looked like fireflies, turning on and off continuously.<p>

Bra was at a complete and utter loss as to what she was supposed to do, then she recalled that her mother had told her that Gohan would be having the same conversation with Pan, and she did the first thing that came to her mind, call Pan.

She slightly spiked her ki level, so only Pan would notice, and sure enough, in a few seconds, Pan landed behind her.

(Cue any sad anime opening theme, preferably "My Dearest" by "Supercell" It's what got me in the mood)

The raven-haired girl wordlessly walked over to the edge as well, and sat beside her best friend. They both sat in silence, thinking of what to say, but in the end, both chose to remain silent. It was only when Bra finally broke and started to cry, did Pan make a move and held the girl close to her, secretly trying to comfort herself as well.

The two best friends ended up spending the night on the lonesome cliff.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Bulma was extremely tired. Trunks had been calling her endlessly for the past two hours, asking her where Pan was. But how could she know? She had earlier found out from Gohan that Pan hadn't returned home last night either.<p>

Vegeta eyed his wife wearily, as she sat on the kitchen counter, with her head buried in her arms. He shook his head slightly, before heading out to the GR. Deep inside, he was also worried, not only about his daughter, but Kakarot's grandchild as well. He had taken a slight liking to the girl, next to him; she was the only one who actually acted like a true saiyan.

* * *

><p>Gohan sat on the roof of his house, with comforting hand of his father on his shoulder. The entire son family, excluding Goten, knew about the situation. They all were sad too, to the extent that Chi-Chi had managed to burn dinner last night, and that's saying something.<p>

"Dad, what if they choose to leave?"

For once in his life, Goku was at a loss for words. "Then… then we support them….. yeah…..we support them" he answered, for a second, questioning himself as to whether he even knew what he talking about.

* * *

><p>Bra sat alone on the table in the pizza diner. She had woken up, along with Pan, on the edge of the cliff, where they had been thinking last night. Both girls were extremely hungry, but Pan had insisted on staying back to think some more, ad had urged Bra to go and get something to eat. To weak and drained to argue back, Bra had agreed and was currently eating her pizza at an extremely slow pace, staring off into space. The huger disappeared when she thought about the choice that was given to her and Pan. She sighed and got up; telling the waitress to put the money for the pizza's on the Briefs tab, since she had no money on her.<p>

Bra was still in her pajamas, which consisted of a grey button up shirt and white silk shorts. She had switched her silk shorts with Pan's jean shorts instead because she was the one who was going to be walking around in the mall among people, and Pan was the one sitting alone outside the city.

Bra wasn't even paying attention as to where she was going, until she bumped into someone and fell down on her butt. She winced slightly from the pain, but stood up to apologize, when she noticed who exactly she bumped into.

"Bra!"

"Hey Goten" Bra forced herself to smile at her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" She added as she took Goten's outstretched hand and got up, dusting the back of her shirt.

"Well, mom asked me to buy some groceries for dinner, I didn't want to go at first, but I was sitting freely at work, so I thought why not? But I'm glad I came now!"

Bra slightly blushed and giggled at the saiyan boy, she loved it when he made silly jokes like this, he smile instantly faded as she realized that she wouldn't be able to hear these same jokes, or voice for that matter again. Goten immediately noticed the change in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Bra, is something wrong?"

"Goten…." A tear slipped past her eye, and she shook her head "I need to talk to you"

* * *

><p>Pan sat there thinking about last night. Countless questions were in her mind, but the two significant ones were what choice would she make, and how would she tell Trunks. Well, the first question was quite obvious for her and Bra, the second question was the one that had both the girls confused.<p>

When Pan felt Goten and Bra's Ki's close together, she sighed. Bra would be telling Goten about their current situation right now. Pan sighed and got up, slowly flying up into the air, her destination clear in her mind, and blasted towards it at full speed.

Upon reaching the Capsule-Corp. she lightly tapped the window to Trunks and her office, catching the attention of the lavender haired boy himself.

Trunks immediately shot up from his chair to the window, when he noticed who it was. In a second, the window was open and Trunks was pulling Pan inside, into a tight hug.

"Pan! I was so worried! Where were you?"

Trunks pulled back and stared at the girl expectantly.

Pan bit her lip and looked at Trunks in the eye.

"Trunks, I want to…..no I need to tell you something. But you have to promise to not to interrupt me in the middle, this is extremely important"

Trunks was taken aback for a second, but nodded anyways.

Pan sighed and went over to sit on Trunks' chair, pulling him along with her.

"The thing is, my dad and me had a talk yesterday night. He told me that the only reason I got accepted as your secretary was because of a friend of Bulma's. His name is John McLane, and he's an extremely famous person. Anyone who owns a business, no matter how big or small, or even a normal person, has surely heard of him. He helped me get the job, despite of my age. He was extremely impressed with my intelligence, and when he found out that Bra was just as smart I was, he became excited. He offered me and Bra a choice. And extremely good one may I add. John has offered me and Bra to come and with him for…. Two and a half years. If we do, we would have the freedom of obtaining any job in the entire world, regardless of if we're even qualified for it. In other words, we could easily obtain our dream job, which require high qualifications."

"That's great Panny! Congratulations! Why would you be so sad about an awesome offer like this?"

"Trunks, if we say yes, we have to go and work for John, for two and a half years, in France. Well not exactly France, we would be moving around all the time America, Africa, Europe, around the whole world basically. We'll be extremely busy, that we won't even have time to stop a country or city for more than 3 days, or even get out of our offices. That means, if we say yes, we'll have to leave you all behind….again."

Trunks' face paled and his smile disappeared. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Pan got up and went to sit next him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks… I won't go if you don't want me to; I'll refuse and stay behind with y…" "Pan do you want to go?"

"What….I….."

"Do you want to go? If you do I won't stop you, it's your decision and I won't stop you from choosing. Just promise me one thing Pan, promise me that you'll never forget me or that you'll never stop lov….."

This time, he was stopped by Pan as she kissed him fiercely. Trunks kissed back with equal passion and need, pushing her down and crawling on top of her. They broke apart and regained their breaths before kissing again. Trunks tapped his tongue on Pan's bottom lip, asking, no, begging for entrance, which Pan allowed immediately. Her tongue met his half way, and both danced together. Pan brought her arms around Trunks neck, pulling him closer. Her hands found a comfortable position in his hair, and she tugged them out of the ponytail. Trunks hand roamed her mature yet petite body. They both broke apart, after what seemed like hours, foreheads resting against one another.

"Trunks, I could never stop loving you even if I tried to"

**Well there it is! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Chapter 24: Decisions

Chapter 24: Decisions

**Alright I haven't been able to update for a while because of my exam results…..well actually it was my siblings' results that were bad but yeah you know the drill…so the laptop, my mobile and pretty much everything was confiscated but I've been sick the past week, so my mother is allowing me to use the laptop while both my siblings are at school~**

**Another reason is that, well…honestly I lost inspiration because my moods determine when I write another chapter, and when I get a new idea, I want to share it with people, so I start writing it here, but when I'm done telling my plot to the people, I sort of just move on to another one, so yeah, these days I've been thinking about a new story, which I am 110% sure you guys will LOVE!**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Umm… Bra, where are you taking me, more importantly, what's wrong?"<p>

Bra ignored Goten's question and continued to fly through the air while holding his hand as hard as she could. She wanted to enjoy his presence a little longer, before she would tell him the secret she and Pan knew. Fear was something which was a very prominent factor in her mind. She knew Pan would take up the offer, but she herself still wasn't sure about the situation. If she chose to stay here, then she would lose Pan, but if she went with the raven-haired girl, there was an enormous possibility that Goten would forget about her. I mean, who in hells name would wait for their girlfriend for two years, when they had hot girls literally flinging themselves at them?

Snapping back to reality, Bra started thinking about the most important matter at hand, where in hells name was she going?

Deep down inside, she secretly wanted to be all mysterious and lead Goten somewhere private, but what was the point when she didn't know where to go? So that was the reason she abruptly stopped in midair, Goten crashing into her back, sending her a few feet forward.

"Bra…?

Said girl turned around all of a sudden, long hair whipping around in the air, sending a whiff her strawberry scented shampoo through the air. She faced Goten with a serious look on her face

"Goten, take us somewhere private"

* * *

><p>Goten was worried. Not like when he's eating dinner and Goku attempts to steal the very last chicken leg, he was genuinely worried.<p>

Bra had been leading him through the air for the past hour, and he had been asking her questions every 2 minutes. She hadn't been responding to any question, which really worried him. His girlfriend usually was bubbly and loved to talk. Girlfriend that was a term he was still getting used to. Sure he had been on various dates before, but he had never gotten serious enough with anyone to consider them _his _girl. Trunks had even accused him of being gay once, the only comeback he had was that Trunks may have a girlfriend, but she was one crazy bitch. Of course he never said it out loud, that would really hurt krillin, and since the short warrior was his father's best friend, he had to show him respect.

Anyways, back to the original topic, what was the deal with Bra? When she asked him to take her somewhere private, he could only think of one place, the field where they had their first unofficial date, well at least he thought of it that way. With these thoughts in mind, both half-saiyans slowly landed on the ground of the enormous field.

"Alright Bra, no more beating around the bush, what's up?"

Bra bit her lip lightly, nervousness visible in her eyes, and she suddenly wished she was wearing something more suitable for the cold because shivers were running through her entire body, and the cold breeze didn't help at all. She wanted to go home as soon as possible, and cover herself with the warmth of her comfortable blankets. So with these thoughts in mind, she began explaining everything to Goten.

* * *

><p>Pan fiddled with her tissue as she waited for Trunks to return with their food. After their *Ahem* heavy make-out session (which she still remembered in detail), Trunks took Pan out to eat. They decided to go to a five-star hotel at first, but then changed their minds simultaneously when they passed burger king on their way. So now, as Pan waited for Trunks to bring their burgers, she reconsidered her decision. She already knew for a fact that if she chose to go, then Bra would obviously want to go with her, but would have to leave Goten in the process. When she shared her thoughts with Trunks, he simply laughed and said that Bra wasn't a child, though she tended to act like one in front of everyone, she was smart.<p>

It disappointed Pan to hear this from him. Actually she was more upset with herself because she had known Bra her entire life, hell both of them were experienced masterminds. She knew that Bra could do more than handle herself, but she just couldn't help but treat her like a child. Pan groaned and began slamming her head down on the table repeatedly, Gohan would have raised an eyebrow at this action, but since she was outside dining right now, she would have to settle with Trunks' surprised expression as he stopped dead in his tracks. Speaking of her father, she hadn't contacted any of her family in days. It was when she felt something horrible in her mouth that she snapped out of her dream world, and found that she had already unwrapped her beef burger and eaten half of it. Hmm…Beef burger….

"Trunks! I don't eat meat!"

* * *

><p>Was that a bird? No it was too dark for birds to be outside, but it definitely looked like a bird. Oh! There were lights! It was a plane! Goten seemed pleased that he finally figured it out, though he felt proud of his discovery, he felt like he should have been paying attention to something else…hmm…what was it?<p>

"…..Goten?"

Oh yeah, he was supposed to be thinking about Bra going away for two years. He sneaked a peak at his adorable girlfriend. Large watery blue ey….wait, watery? Oh shit she was gonna cry.

"Bra, I really don't know what to think…but if it makes you happy then I guess you should go"

"How the hell will leaving you make me happy! Hell I don't even need to be asking you this! I could've just gone away with Pan without even thinking of you! But I didn't, why? Because I love you Son Goten! I love you so much that it breaks my heart knowing that while I'm gone, you could very well be dating some other girl, but I won't mind! Because then at least you'll be happy! But I need to know whether you really love me or not so that I don't have a guilty conscience in my head later, telling me just how much you're suffering because of me, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Bra gasped out the last word, face at least an inch away from Goten, his wide eyes staring at her, the only good thing about this situation: she didn't cry. Even though there were tears in her eyes, which she refused to let them out. She had somehow ended up crawling on Goten during her outburst, so now; she was on top of Goten, long blue hair falling like a curtain on each side of her face. She was determined not to show _any_ weakness tonight, but that thought was quickly shattered after Goten did something really unsuspected.

Goten, finally noticing the tears at the end of her eyes, softened his gaze. He lifted his head up and in half a second, gave Bra a lick on her lips, and lied back down, grinning like The Cheshire cat. Bra blinked twice and stared at the Son in shock.

"Wha…?"

"This is me when I'm in a playful mood, and this, is when I.." Goten shifted and in a second, was on top of Bra, his own somewhat long hair covering his eyes, kissing her roughly "am extremely turned on by my hot girlfriend who just so happens to be lying under me" he finished in a husky voice.

Bra blushed fiercely and turned her head to the side. "Goten, what are you doing" she mumbled.

"Showing you all of my different faces. Bra, I want you to memorize each and every one by heart, so that whenever you look at another man, you remember me, when you're alone and sad, you remember me, and yearn to be with me, so that you know that no matter what happens, I'll always be waiting for you because I love you"

Goten leaned down and kissed each tear falling out of Bra's eyes, telling her how much he loved her at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Gohan, there's a fly near your mouth"<p>

"…."

"I'm not kidding it's gonna go inside!"

"….."

"Gohan!"

"…."

*Sigh*

*Thwack!*

"Ow! Dad! Watcha do that for?"

"You weren't paying attention!"

"I was!"

"I'm not talking about Goten and Bra, I was talking about concentrating on the fly near your mouth!"

"…."

"What?"

*Sigh* "Let's just go home, I'm tired"

*Hmph!* "You're just jealous that Goten managed to get Bra as his mate in just a few weeks when it took you years with Videl"

*Glare*

* * *

><p>"I see, so that's your decision…"<p>

"Yeah"

Pan sat in the Briefs living room, along with Trunks, in front of Bulma, telling her the final decision she had taken. Of course it had taken a lot of convincing from Trunks' part for Pan to do this, but eventually she had caved.

"Does Gohan know?"

"No, not yet, I haven't even gone home since last night" Pan mumbled the last part.

"Pan, go home, I'm sure everyone's really worried about you"

"I know, I just wanted to know your say in the matter. You've been helpful in every way possible since the first day me and Bra came here, and besides, if it weren't for you, we would have never even gotten the chance to meet you all"

Bulma smiled warmly at the raven-haired girl.

"The feeling of respect is mutual Pan"

"The both of you do know that Gohan's gonna throw a fit when he finds out Pan's decision"

Both pairs of female eyes turned to look at the lavender-haired saiyan.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Come on Goten we have to go"<p>

"No we don't"

"Goten! It's 9 in the night! Our mothers are going to be extremely worried!"

*Sigh* "Do we have to?"

"Yes! Besides, I still have to tell my decision to Mom!"

"Fine" Goten grumbled out and reluctantly got up.

Bra smiled slightly and lifted up into air, ahead of Goten, who was still sulking slightly.

"Come on, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you later Bra"

With that, and one last kiss, both half saiyans turned and flew towards their own homes, Bra anticipating her mother and fathers reactions and Goten imagining the huge fit his brother was going to throw when he found out that Pan was choosing to leave, again, and grinned widely.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah well like I said before, I'm actually going to be taking a lot more time in completeing this fanfic, and I probably won't be updating on the normal days, I'll update randomly because I really can't make any more promises right now. And for those of you think that this story is over, it is not, and I'll understand if I receive any flames regarding this story…..Review please?<strong>


End file.
